


非法实验 21-结束

by aqiaichixiahua



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, BDSM, Body Modification, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqiaichixiahua/pseuds/aqiaichixiahua
Summary: 科幻小说？？？挺黄暴但是又有剧情BDSM有三观不正的
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 21

半身不遂的何洛笙焦急的躺在床上，看着白的晃眼的天花板，和不知道啃了几遍的手指头，心事重重的样子。

“自从我上次告诉许钧儒顾云泽的真实背景后就断了联系，现在完全没有他的消息。他没跟顾云泽戳破这件事还好说，但是如果他告诉了顾云泽，他会不会遭遇不测，或者半兽人保护协会是不是已经暴露了。”

何洛笙在脑海里上演了一场威逼利诱，屈打成招的大戏。幻想着一只小兔子被提出家门，流离在外，居无定所……太惨了。

‘他都这样了我还要麻烦他！说不出口啊！’何洛笙欲哭无泪，“好吧，为了协会，一切都是为了协会和半兽人权益！”

何洛笙把芯片切换到许钧儒的私人调频，酝酿了许久终于开口，‘喂~钧儒啊~，在吗？还好吗？’

半天没有收到回应，何洛笙不由得紧张起来，‘许钧儒，不要吓我啊，说话啊……我很担心你。’

‘在的，洛笙。’那边传来许钧儒的回应混杂着细微的抽泣声，看来他这段时间过得并不好受。

‘钧儒，你……告诉顾云泽了吗？他没对你怎么样吧！’何洛笙挣扎着从床上坐起来，摆出想要去干一架的姿态。

‘没有，他…他没有对我怎么样。放心吧何洛笙，我没有告诉他任何关于协会的消息。’许钧儒大概是猜到了何洛笙心中的顾虑，赶紧解释让何洛笙放心，‘洛笙，你有什么事就直说吧。’

‘啊，许钧儒，魏之行刚刚给我发布了两个任务。第一，我们需要知道剩余半兽人所在位置，进行接下来救援。第二，我们需要调查实验基地爆炸的前因后果，并找到失踪的陆祥天。’何洛笙一进入自己的专业领域就像按了加快键一样，说了一大堆，忘记了许钧儒还不知道事情已经发展到哪了。

‘什么？实验基地怎么了？’许钧儒完全摸不着头脑，听到这些碎片消息吃惊极了。

‘忘了你还不知道。’何洛笙意识到自己说的太快，‘协会根据你给的线索潜伏到实验基地，进行了救援行动。没料到救援时刻发生了爆炸，实验基地被炸毁了。’

‘何洛笙，这么大的事情为什么现在才告诉我！兄弟们怎么样？没事吧？’何洛笙知道是因为自己的失职，没有及时传播消息，挺过意不去的。想必许钧儒此时格外自责。

‘没事，大家都好好地呢。’何洛笙觉得隐瞒自己的病情，不要让许钧儒增加负罪感。

‘那是不是云泽…顾云泽也去了实验基地。’许钧儒想到了顾云泽身上裹着的绷带和疲惫的面孔。

‘是。’何洛笙直言不讳，‘所以我才想到你可以胜任这次的任务。顾云泽应该有实验基地的全部资料，从那里我们就能找到实验基地的集散点和销售渠道，进行下一步救援。’

‘我需要做什么？’许钧儒听了何洛笙的分析觉得非常有道理，但是完全不知道该如何实施。

‘我会让魏之行升级你的芯片，让他具备扫描功能。你只需要把芯片放在资料周围，电脑边，或者任何一个需要扫描的物品，他就会自动捕捉四周的信息并整理成文档，传到实验基地。’何洛笙停顿了一会，继续说：‘你的任务是接近有价值资料，并把手腕贴附与它，期间需要一点时间，扫描完毕后我们会通知你。有一点需要注意，扫描期间千万不能挪动位置，不然就会打断扫描。’

‘钧儒，是蒋文川，我可以进来吗？’何洛笙的尾音还没完全消散，就被三声干净有力的敲门声打断了。

‘洛笙，先不说了。’许钧儒匆匆告别，对门口等待的蒋文川说请进。

‘钧儒，今天特地备了茶点，给你带了一份。’蒋文川一直都不善于撒谎，但是顾云泽的命令必须遵从，那么含糊其辞就是最好的解决方法。

蒋文川没有想到一项对食物抗拒的许钧儒这次竟然没有奋力的拒绝或是刨根问底的追问，相反态度平和的结果手中的茶点，一个接一个乖巧的吃着。

‘顾先生到底做了什么？这么厉害！可以让许钧儒乖乖吃饭！’蒋文川看到这反常的景象心里默默打鼓。沉浸在震惊中直到许钧儒跪立在他面前拿着吃的干干净净的餐盘叫他名字才反应过来。

‘抱歉…我先出去了。’蒋文川知道自己失误了，赶忙退出许钧儒的房间，掩上半开的门。

观测到蒋文川已经走远后，许钧儒才敢轻声对芯片说话，‘何洛笙，准备行动。’

‘收到，已完成芯片升级，魏之行已在实时监测。’何洛笙听见外面传来脚步声，显然是苏以寒来叫他吃饭，便压低声音，‘祝你好运，保重。’

许钧儒走到衣柜前，握上有着繁复花纹的把手，缓慢的扭转。这半年来，许钧儒明显的感觉到自己的衣服越来越多，有些时候甚至可以达到每天都不重样，但是自己打开衣柜翻找的机会却少之又少。一般顾云泽来叫醒他之前已经挑选搭配好一套衣服，在半梦半醒之间给自己穿好，期间被吃好几口豆腐已是常态。就算不在家他也会提前把衣服按天数搭配好，吩咐蒋文川给自己穿上。不过还好，顾云泽对穿衣风格没有那么多古怪的癖好，顶多就是弯腰时候会露出锁骨和一小块胸膛，或是抬手时露出一小块芊芊细腰，有这样良好的道德操守真的算是“金主”中的极品。

现在许钧儒要打开这个既熟悉有陌生的柜门，亲自把自己打包成一个“赔礼”，并把自己送给主人“认错”。当然表面上是负荆请罪，实则是有任务在身。

衣柜门打开，里面已经被衣服塞得满满当当，有点快超负荷的意思。许钧儒有点吃惊，不仅仅是因为衣服的数量，他还发现这里面有半数的衣服顾云泽从来没有给他穿过。

许钧儒翻找着，端详着那些从来没有见过光的衣服，发现他们同意的共同点，都多多少少有色情暗示。许钧儒看着这一件件半透明的，颜色鲜艳，露背的，露胸的，露臀露腿的衣服，结合他在自己身上做的那些羞涩的事情，狠狠地在“清纯金主”这个标签上打了个大叉，明明是“闷骚金主”还差不多。

挑挑拣拣，许钧儒还是无法说服自己穿上那些暴露的衣服，找了件相对通透的长款白色棉质T恤便走进了浴室。

“这次可是真的要把自己给卖了。”许钧儒站在蓬头下，看着眼前的水柱，怔怔的想。虽然以前变相卖身的情节也发生过不少，但是真真正正，像今天这种情况确实第一次。可能连许钧儒自己都没有发现，自己用了比平时多一倍的沐浴露，和洗发露。拿起灌肠液时才反应过来自己这么会如此自觉，平常这些事情通常都是顾云泽帮他做，但是感受了这么多次，也摸清楚其中的门道，知道用什么角度会好进去，什么姿势不会痛。还记得第一次蒋文川给自己灌肠时的狼狈，已经不会再发生了。

许钧儒用浴巾把自己裹好，拿起那件体恤往身上套，长度刚刚好到腿根。许钧儒在浴室里踌躇许久，仿佛在做一个重大的决策。他深吸一口气，只见一条白色棉质内裤从大腿根滑下，落到脚裸，随后便被留在了浴室，任由空气中的湿气和地面的水渍沾湿。


	2. 非法实验22

chapter22

顾云泽快被越来越坏的消息逼得焦头烂额，他内心无比急切，他不能让事情在发酵下去了！

“如果能找到陆祥天就好了”

“如果能那时问清楚就好了”

一项保持沉稳作风的顾云泽现在却焦躁的锤着桌子，现在摆在他面前是一堵不透风的死墙，完全走投无路了，不知道这几天自己在寻找什么，也对事情的走向无能为力。

顾云泽也尝试过寻找这些年来兽人项目的一切资料，寻找一些有价值信息，或许可以解救这一环扣一环的困境。可是这些有着苏以寒签名的资料又有几分可信？只会误导人罢了。

正当顾云泽趴在桌子上成崩溃状时，书房的门被打开了一角。

顾云泽警觉地抬起头，蒋文川是万万不会不敲门就擅自进入，难道是许钧儒……不可能。顾云泽自我否定的摇了摇头。

‘应该是风吧……’

顾云泽起身，准备关上那一线缝隙，却在正要关上时被四根小手指断结了去路。顾云泽期初有点吃惊，随后又转为一笑，默默地打开了门，看见一直蹲在门后不知多久的许钧儒正咬着嘴唇，哆哆嗦嗦的看着他。

‘来干什么？’顾云泽问他。

‘来干…来干……？’许钧儒支支吾吾半天也没说出个所以然。也是，在这种情况下换谁都不可能把这个问题脸不变色心不跳的回答出来吧。难道许钧儒要说来打个和好炮？还是一炮求原谅？

许钧儒见顾云泽又要把门关上的意思，连忙趁着没关紧的缝隙钻进书房，亲手把门管的严严实实，顺便抵在门上生怕顾云泽把自己赶走的模样。

其实顾云泽想你来还等不及呢，哪会赶你走。但是他还是佯装生气的质问：‘不是说过没想清楚就别出房门吗？’

‘我……我，想清楚了。’许钧儒急忙接话，‘我…认错。’

‘就这样？’顾云泽对这个认错有点不满意，不过转念一想，还能怎么样呢？这样就挺好的了。但是说出去的话就像泼出去的水，收不回来。

‘…负荆请罪……’许钧儒从牙齿缝里挤出这几个字，脸已经红到不行。

顾云泽却没想到许钧儒会说出这几个字，便顺着问下去：‘负了什么荆？请什么罪？’

许钧儒默默地攥着自己的衣角颤抖着把他提到胯处，底下的风光一览无余，粉红色的阴茎乖巧的垂着，陪着许钧儒扭捏的姿势竟也衬托的可爱起来。

‘原来负的是这个荆啊……’顾云泽咽了口口水，没想到这番纯情的事情许钧儒坐起来却别有一番风味，撩拨得很。‘那罪呢？’

‘罪…今天你想怎么样我都可以。我…我可以变小猫，你可以打我屁股…还可以给你口…你想来几次都行。’许钧儒的脸在说完这些话已经红的不成样子，低着头完全不敢看他。

“操！看来他根本不知道自己在说什么。”顾云泽感觉到下体已经不受控制的立了起来，全身的躁动因子全都投向许钧儒的方向。

顾云泽一边想他靠近一边说：‘一炮解千愁可在我这里不管用。’顾云泽手撑住许钧儒身后的门框，附身朝他慢慢逼近，停滞在他鼻尖上方两寸。

‘那…怎么办……’许钧儒声音颤抖着，温热的气息触及到顾云泽的鼻尖，顺着他慢慢的扩散到脸颊一周，酥酥痒痒，还是薄荷味的。

‘要很多炮才可以。’顾云泽说着用另一只手拦住许钧儒的腰向自己拉拢，许钧儒被迫扬起了头，顾云泽趁着这个空档附身虔诚而又热烈的吻了下去，吮吸着两瓣细软的唇肉，交融着气味。

‘可以…都可以的，唔。’许钧儒在含糊不清中回答。

直到许钧儒的有腿软的迹象顾云泽才结束这个热烈的法式舌吻。他已经完全摸清了许钧儒的身体，知道他喜欢亲吻，而且热吻过后腰会更软，穴会更热，叫的会更魅。知道他的敏感点在穴道深处上方偏左，有一块较粗糙的嫩肉，比较难操到，但是敏感的很。只要操那个地方十下就会让他强制性高潮，持续操那个点很快就会把它推上第二次，第三次高潮。这是顾云泽在一次偶然中发现的，怕伤到许钧儒便没有继续下去，不过那次叫一个酣畅淋漓。顾云泽看着双目迷离的许钧儒，舔了舔嘴唇，回想着那次的疯狂。顾云泽一只手已经搭在了门把上，下一秒顾云泽就欲把他抗在肩头，扔到床上把这个玩火的小家伙操的服服帖帖。

正要转动门把时，许钧儒突然把手搭在他的手上，另一只手挂上他的肩，轻声说道：‘在这里艹我不行吗？你从来没有在这里艹过我。’

“再忍就不是男人。”顾云泽的脑子里响起了一个声音，下一秒就发现许钧儒已经抓住了他的手，在他胸脯轻轻一推，把他推到在平日里办公用的老板椅上。

‘主人，您好好享受吧。’

好久没有用过这个称呼，今天突然被使用竟有一丝不习惯，但更多的是强烈的征服欲，和油然而生的施暴欲。还没等顾云泽反扑，许钧儒就抢先钻入了办公桌桌底，柔嫩的双手隔着西装裤和内裤揉捏着已经撑起的巨物，顿时让顾云泽松懈了下去，扶额靠在椅背上。

“他到底什么时候学会的这些花招……”

正当顾云泽胡思乱想时许钧儒解开了他的皮带，用灵巧的舌头解开裤头的纽扣，用贝齿叼住下方冰凉的拉链，用纯情的眼神看着顾云泽，缓缓地将其拉下。顾云泽立即觉得血脉膨胀，下体处又粗了一圈。

许钧儒拨开西装裤，看着隔着一薄薄一层布料，已经隐隐可以看到形状的巨物，不知是心里作祟还是入戏过深，不禁咽了咽口水。他眯起眼用脸颊和鼻尖隔着布料去反复剐蹭着凸起的下体，如同一只猫儿在吸食猫薄荷，如此让人情不自禁欲罢不能。期间不忘眯着眼观察着顾云泽的神情，见他脸上泛起潮红，搭在椅把上的手握拳捏紧，微微颤抖着。许钧儒对他的表现十分满意，张开嘴伸出一段小舌，隔着布料在顶端轻舔，润湿了那一小块布料。

‘嘶…啊。’顾云泽在许钧儒的软舌触及顶端时不禁发出了低吼，眼神暗了暗，带上了兽性。

‘不要急嘛……’许钧儒不慌不忙的弹了弹内裤边，发出清脆的“啪”声。

‘许钧儒，不要过分了。’顾云泽发出警告，许钧儒自然不敢再放肆，想要完成任务，必须把他控制在自己的节奏里。

许钧儒刚刚的拉下最后一层布料，那根巨物直接弹到了他的脸颊。许钧儒也不躲，就让他这么靠着，巨物把脸颊不多的肉都挤到了嘴边，更显得嘴唇肉嘟嘟。巨物下茂密的丛顾一直骚动着他的鼻尖，无法摆脱的瘙痒感让许钧儒忍不住打了个喷嚏，直接栽到了巨物下，惹得顾云泽倒吸一口凉气。

许钧儒用他无知的眼神抱歉的看着顾云泽，这一步并不在他的计划之内，许钧儒只求顾云泽不要因为这事失控，那样就太丢脸了。

许钧儒不敢再多做停留，他能感觉到顾云泽已经在爆发的边缘，他张口含住已经冒出前列腺液的龟头，把他一滴不漏的卷入口中，毫无保留的吞咽了下去。

这一动作虽然没有给顾云泽带来极致的快感，但看见自己的宠物、爱人、如此乖巧忠诚的模样，着实在顾云泽心中留下了深刻的烙印。

‘喂，别给我装乖……’顾云泽握着自己的阴茎，使坏的在他脸上轻拍，催促着他做下一步动作。

许钧儒接阴茎，舔湿嘴唇一周，尽量把嘴张大，收起牙齿，含了半根进去，上下吞吐着，没有顾及到的地方用一只手撸动着，另一只去照顾底下的两枚沉甸甸的软蛋。这么做的时候还不忘反驳顾云泽，‘唔…没有，本来…嗯…就乖。’

快感从尾骨顺着脊椎一只传到大脑，全身酥麻。顾云泽把手扣在许钧儒后脑，陷进柔软的毛发中，有节奏的按压，让许钧儒吃进去更多，吞吐的更快。

‘嗯…嗯…嗯…咳…’许钧儒在每一次下压时不禁发出鼻哼，夹杂着轻微的咳嗽，他必须快速的调整自己的节奏和身体，不然肯定会出问题。

‘钧儒，整根…全部…含进去。’顾云泽松开了按压的手，用食指勾住许钧儒的下巴，让他看着自己。阴茎就从嘴里滑了出去，带出几条银丝，划过颧骨在上面留下了滑腻透明的痕迹。许钧儒看到顾云泽慵懒的靠在椅背上，他脸上泛着若有若无的潮红，香汗布满了他的额头。领带不知何时已经解开，懒散的挂在胸前，衬衫从第三颗扣子往上已经大开，露出饱满的胸肌，正在一起一伏运动。顾云泽眼睛被睫毛打上阴影，看不清他在想什么，只觉得危险。

顾云泽把手指伸进许钧儒口中，在喉咙外的嫩肉上轻轻按压，许钧儒剧烈的咳嗽起来，那还管得了收好牙齿，在手指上磕了好几下。

‘十下，牙齿磕到不算。’顾云泽不带任何感情色彩的说。

十次深喉，还不能触碰到牙齿，着几乎是不可能完成的。许钧儒觉得不妙，因为兔子的原因，门牙本来就比一般要长，正常情况下收起来已是不易。被手指轻轻一扣就已经咳嗽不止，无法控制，而那个家伙岂是能和手指相比？许钧儒本想帮他口出来一次，好消耗他的精力，之后便可以轻松一点，减轻任务难度，没想到反被套路。这样的话，没等他口出来，自己就先累死了。

许钧儒本想撒撒娇，让他放过自己。但是见他义不容辞的口吻，只好认命的重新把阴茎含入口中。他先轻轻地快速吞吐几次，放松自己的口腔和喉管，本想一步一步加深，可是在顾云泽犀利的眼神威胁下，许钧儒只好鼓起勇气尝试着把那根巨物全部含进去。

‘唔…咳，咳！’许钧儒干呕，吐出嘴里才堪堪含入一半的肉棒，剧烈的咳嗽起来。眼泪半掉不掉的挂在眼角，让人又心疼又想对他施暴。

‘五下好不好，五下。’许钧儒用他波光粼粼的眼睛，带着半分怜忧看着他，双手还讨好似的握住他的阴茎撸动着。

顾云泽最受不了这样，不自觉躲闪开他的视线，‘可以，不过磕到一次，要多加一下。’

许钧儒再次尝试，他也不知道自己是如何把整根阴茎完全吞进去的，从开始的干呕不止到后面的麻木。他只知道最后自己是被顾云泽按着后脑不容反抗的一上一下，把自己的喉管操了个通透。说好的五下早已被忘在脑后，顾云泽忘情的操控着许钧儒，实在是太爽了！每一次喉道收缩就像是万千层浪花，层层叠叠包裹着，挤压着他的敏感处。

‘唔！咳，咳....’猝不及防，顾云泽压着许钧儒的喉咙眼，射了进去。苦涩发腥的精液呛得许钧儒咳嗽不止，来不及闭合的嘴唇无法阻止精液顺着阴茎滑下，可是许钧儒还是努力的吞下他的东西。

‘啊.....’等情潮退去，顾云泽芳才清醒过来。在看到眼前淫乱不堪的景象不禁有一丝诧异，‘抱歉......’

许钧儒瘫坐在顾云泽双腿之间，大口喘着气，半掩双目，褐色的睫毛随着呼吸起伏细微的抖动着。通红的嘴巴甚至及周围一圈的肌肤都以染上绯色，嘴角残留着透明液体，不知是唾液还是精液。

许钧儒不知看到了什么，突然跪立起来。他无视了顾云泽说的话，自顾自的用舌尖勾起快要滴落的精液，顺着阴茎的脉络，一路舔到龟头才把哪一滴精液收入口中。

‘差点就要滴道资料上了，还好......’

可能许钧儒的出发点只是想要保护资料，可是换做顾云泽这就是明目张胆的撩拨，求艹。


	3. 非法实验23

chapter 23

‘妈的……’顾云泽暗道，他站起身，身后的老板椅现在显得多余，甚至有些碍事，下一秒它便被一脚踹到书房的角落。他揪住许钧儒后颈处的T恤，强硬的把他从地上拖起来。抓住他的手碗把他反扣在桌面，许钧儒的腿还酸痛无力，只能依靠着胸腔和桌面那微小的着力点来支撑整个身体的重量。

‘云泽…云泽…痛。’许钧儒感到肋骨闷闷的疼，努力的转过头和身后正在他身上胡乱揉搓的人求饶。

‘怎么？不叫主人了？’还没等最后个字说出口，顾云泽就毫无征兆的一掌落在许钧儒半掩的屁股上。

‘啊~主人，我错了。’许钧儒被这一下打到腿软，再也支撑不住，如一滩烂泥似得跪在地上。不知道从何时起自己的身体已经被调教到如此敏感，只要打一下屁股，不只要是来自顾云泽的触碰身体都会酥麻到不行。

顾云泽拦住他的腰肢，把他从地上捞起来，从新把他按在桌面上，用膝盖顶开双腿，一只手提着腰，另一只手把他抬起的头按下去，紧贴桌面。这种姿势，受力面积更大，更稳定，也更舒服。

‘屁股抬高，不要动。’

顾云泽的手指顺着脊柱一点点如弹钢琴似得往上，刺激着许钧儒的神经末梢，滑过手臂，手心，手指，直到十指紧扣。另一只手不断向上提拉着他的胯骨，抬翘他的屁股，使得腰塌陷出令人遐想的弧度，宽大的T恤顺着腰部的塌陷滑落至背部，圆润白皙的屁股终于放弃了他犹抱琵琶半遮面的羞涩，展现出了他的妖媚和诱惑。

顾云泽和许钧儒交换了一个浅吻，彼此都看到的对方眼里的难耐，顾云泽拨开雪白，正微微颤抖的兔尾，修长的手指在粉嫩的穴口处打圈，却又迟迟不肯进去，惹得那可怜的小洞滋滋吐水润湿了一小撮兔毛。

‘快…快，进来啊~’许钧儒难耐的扭动着身子，想要对准那调皮的手指，回过头娇怒的瞪了一眼身后玩味的顾云泽。

顾云泽瞅准时机，在许钧儒回头时一起进入三根手指浅浅的抽插着，看着刚刚还生气的表情瞬间变成舒爽逐渐转为欲求不满。

‘主人~不要手指头，嗯…要你的大肉棒~’

顾云泽就在等他求自己。他把自己的阴茎抵上穴口，在手指抽出的那一秒无缝衔接上已经饥渴难耐的阴茎。当然阴茎的大小和手指不可比拟，看着刚刚还欲求不满的许钧儒一下子瘫软下去，翻着白眼微微抽搐着，心里的满足感大于插入那一瞬带来的灭顶快感。

顾云泽把塌陷下去的屁股摆好，知道现在许钧儒已经站不稳，便用一直用一只手护住他的腰，以防他跌倒，

‘云泽…啊~主人。’许钧儒微微抬起头回过身，看向已经难耐但是又一直在隐忍的顾云泽说，‘主人…尽情享用我吧，不用管我…只要你舒服。’

许钧儒并不是没有体会过顾云泽做爱到忘情时的恐怖，但是他必须要让顾云泽全身心投入到性事上，不然以他的反侦查能力任务就没那么容易完成了。

‘你…确定？’顾云泽的声线明显低沉了许多，几乎是压着嗓子说话，急需泄欲。‘那我来咯……’

‘嗯，啊！！不…不行！慢一点！’

许钧儒不知是低估了顾云泽的能力还是自己的承受力，应该两边东没有低估，他只是忘记了顾云泽现在是一个接近一星期没有开荤，被外界压迫许久也压抑了许久的男人，他急需找一个发泄口，而许钧儒就是他的发泄口。

顾云泽放弃了所有技巧，尊随了原始的本性，疯狂的在许钧儒身体里驰骋，他简直爱死了许钧儒这幅乖顺的模样，忘我的发泄着自己的欲望。

许钧儒残存的理智告诉他他有任务在身，现在就是他行动的最好时机。可是愈发凶猛的撞击让他的思维飘忽不定，难以集中注意力，更别提要稳住身形保持在一个地方不动了。

现在许钧儒并无他法，他强忍着猛烈的撞击，微微支起身，看了一眼手腕处的隐隐可见的芯片痕迹，在下一次撞击来临之时按向桌面上摊开的资料，手腕处传来微热的刺痛感，耳边也听到了魏之行的声音：‘好样的许钧儒，已经开始扫描了。注意，不要移动位置。’

‘快点…快点……坚持不住了。’许钧儒这句话本是对魏之行说的，但是被顾云泽听变了一个味。

‘快点？这么饥渴吗？是不是…想让我操你的小骚点？’顾云泽轻趴在许钧儒身上，没有对着人耳，而是对着比人耳敏感数倍的兔儿轻声低咛着。

顾云泽的声音在脑海里打着旋，撩拨着许钧儒的神经，死死压在的穴道深处的敏感点上。

‘啊！…不是！不…啊哈~’

许钧儒感觉全身的血液都汇聚到了那一处，又在下一秒狂暴的四散来了，眼前的景象忽明忽暗，像是老旧电视上面黑白交错的噪点，在脑海里不断重复着嘈杂的噪音。

顾云泽也没想到只是触碰就会使许钧儒有那么大的反应，只见他纤细的手指颤抖着蜷缩在一起，又迅速的伸展开来，指尖做出利爪状，紧抠着桌面。头部高扬，背部和腰身悚然弓起，毫无保留的展现出优美的线条。全身在那一刻僵住，又在下一刻全然失力，软绵的瘫倒在桌上，整个人都在颤抖着。

顾云泽打横抱起绵软无力的许钧儒，看着他涣散的眼睛，抱着他走出书房，‘乖，我们去床上…舒服一点。’

‘许钧儒，扫描中断了……收到了吗？请回复……回复……’魏之行和顾云泽的声音混杂在一起，在加入了脑内杂乱的奏鸣曲，忽远忽近飘忽不定。

‘不要！’许钧儒听到这句话突然眼神清明了起来，他狼狈的从顾云泽的怀抱中挣脱出来，他抓住正要开门的手，把它往回拉。

‘我可以的！我真的可以的！不要去床上……我喜欢在这……’

顾云泽心中盘旋着不少疑惑，但是现在欲望为先，他的大刀还在叫嚣着，既然自己的小心肝都这么说了，那就把它就地正法。

顾云泽不想和他多言，他转过身，随意的在满是杂物的桌面扫了扫，扫开一个还算可以落脚的地方，把许钧儒抬上去。许钧儒的屁股落在冰凉的桌面上，而四周甚至垂落在桌外的大腿下都铺满了纸张，强烈的温差让许钧儒不禁缩了缩腿，圆润的屁股像两块奶豆腐，收到挤压满溢开来，随着他细微的动作轻微晃动着，诱人可口。

顾云泽拍了拍许钧儒紧闭的大腿缝隙，示意他张开。许钧儒小心翼翼的张开一个小缝，倒也不是因为羞涩，他生怕把周围的纸张弄皱。顾云泽却没有着耐心看看如此缓慢的进度，他握住许钧儒小巧的膝盖骨，张开的同时一只手握住他的脚踝往上抬，使得许钧儒失去重心向后倒去，

‘啊！’

一声短促的惊叫，许钧儒艰难的用小臂支撑起上身，虽然这样的姿势把隐秘处毫无保留的暴露在顾云泽眼下，但是这也让手腕处的芯片紧贴资料，耳边又传出魏之行说正在扫描的信息。

许钧儒受不了顾云泽炙热的目光，撇过头不看他，却被羞红的耳根暴露了自己的小心思。

许钧儒用被抬起的脚尖轻轻点了点盯着自己的私处目不转睛的顾云泽。

‘不要看啦…快点，快点插进来。’

顾云泽看了一眼那只调皮的脚趾，握住脚踝的手往上移了移，包裹住小巧的脚掌，食指和拇指捉住那圆润的脚趾，轻轻揉捏按压着，一边揉还一边回过头观察许钧儒的表情。只见许钧儒面色染上薄粉，轻咬着嘴唇，肩膀紧张的耸着，明明已经撇过头，还是忍不住偷瞄着他的举动。

‘羞？’

顾云泽饶有趣味的偏着头看他，一边把阴茎对准那个一张一合的小洞。

‘嗯…嗯~！’许钧儒正想点头，在穴口蓄势待发的阴茎毫无预兆的整根没入体内，把穴道塞得满满当当。刚刚在嘴边正欲发出的单字音节转变成了勾人的娇喘。

顾云泽把许钧儒的双腿抬到肩头，顺势往前一顶，使许钧儒的大腿根部严丝合缝的紧贴自己的胯骨，同时获得了许钧儒隐忍的鼻哼。

顾云泽俯下身，封住许钧儒的唇，下身轻微但快速的抽动着，听着他在每一次插入时发出的呻吟，在舌头的撩拨和牙齿的撕咬变得支离破碎，和下身肉体拍打发出的淫迷之声混为一体。

顾云泽的指尖，滑过大腿外侧，在臀部揉搓一会后，转向徐徐吐出清液的柱体，轻巧手指在柱身周围柔嫩的皮肤打圈，酥麻的感觉围绕在柱身边缘，而最需要的地方始终无法纾解，越来越凶猛的叫嚣着渴望着触碰。

许钧儒颤抖着，他多想移动身子去剐蹭那近在咫尺的手心，求顾云泽用力操他，把他操到再也射不出任何东西，最好操到小便失禁，操到那可怜的小口汁水横流，只知道紧紧地夹着他的肉棒，达到一次又一次的高潮。但是他不能，芯片还在扫描，关乎到半兽人的未来的任务不能失败，他只能忍着叫嚣的欲望，忍耐着顾云泽的撩拨。

顾云泽的手继续往上到达小腹，胸脯，直到目标锁定在那两颗挺立许久的小红豆上，肆意的挤压蹂躏，见他充血通红，乳头变成原来的两倍大小。

‘啊！’

许钧儒身体僵直，颈部向后仰去，脱离的顾云泽的亲吻，露出诱人的脖颈。这是许钧儒被撩拨到不行才会有的反应，顾云泽觉得有趣，顺势从脖颈往下舔舐，感受身下人的颤抖。他知道这个时候在抽插数十下许钧儒肯定会乱叫着射出来，浑身酥软的瘫倒。顾云泽想着便激动起来，动作也不自觉的越发凶猛。

‘不行…云泽，等等…停一下，要射了！’来回抽插几下后果真听到了许钧儒的叫声，但是顾云泽却没想到许钧儒会用手堵住自己的尿道，阻止把精液排出。

‘怎么了？’顾云泽喘着气，看着正在饱受无法射精的痛苦，却又坚持把出精口堵住的许钧儒。

‘不能射…不能，会…弄脏。’许钧儒废了好大的劲才说出这句话。

许钧儒知道，如果这时候他射了，肯定会弄脏腿下和地板上的资料，所以在资料扫描完之前，他不能射。

‘射吧，没事。’顾云泽想去拉开许钧儒的手，却见他死死不肯动。

‘我…我想…和你一起……’许钧儒颤抖着双腿痉挛着，但是还是目光坚定的看向顾云泽。

顾云泽心中欢喜，见他如此坚持，便从桌上找来一根办公用的橡胶圈，套在龟头下，当做锁精环。

‘这样啊…那我可得快点，不然可要把宝贝憋坏了。’顾云泽一副戏虐的表情，可是手却诚实的放在许钧儒腰下，给他分担着重量。

‘不用...越久..越好。’

顾云泽小声地骂了一句‘欠操’，说罢便使劲往敏感点上狠顶。

‘嗯啊啊！哈…不行！’本来碰一下就能浑身酥软的地方被这么狠的操弄，加上欲望的出口被自己请缨封住，导致原本可以用来降火的精液被牢牢的封锁，无奈身体只能一次又一次的干性高潮来缓解体内越积越多的淫乱信号，但这些只是杯水车薪。眼看着粉嫩的柱身逐渐涨成青紫，一种前所未有的奇妙感受在体内渐渐汇聚。

‘不要…不要在顶那里了！不行…我会坏的！’这种奇妙感觉形成的同时，恐惧也接踵而至。许钧儒乱蹬着已经无力的双腿，想要摆脱这令人惧怕的陌生快感。

‘不要乱动！’顾云泽双手擒住乱动的双腿，在挺进的时把他分的更开。他看了一眼满脸潮红间带着一丝慌乱的许钧儒，随着下一次狠顶用低沉却无法抗拒的口吻说：‘我早就想看这块小肉可以给我带来什么惊喜了，你不想知道吗？’

可是许钧儒已经没有办法回答了，在顾云泽的一阵鼓点般密集的全根没入后，他的大脑完全成为了一片浆糊。身体像打架一般，前端越想纾解后穴那处就越痒，想被狠狠地操干一番才好受。而后穴被操干舒服了前端就越憋屈，就像一个恶性循环一样只能让他越演越烈，无法逃脱。

“魏之行…魏之行……快坚持不住了！”

可能是天意，许钧儒此时最想听到的声音响起了，‘许钧儒！扫描完成了！你成功了！’

‘成功了……成功了……啊！’许钧儒的双手顿时泄了力，他的上升跌了在桌面，后脑勺磕了一下，倒还恢复点清明。看着被自己下落时吹起的几篇A4纸慢慢飘落，在顾云泽一次深顶后突然撑起上身，伸手就要去摘掉柱体上的皮绳。

‘干什么！’在他正要触及的时候顾云泽抓住了他的手，怒目圆瞪。

‘我要解开…我要解开……’

‘不行！’

‘求求你！求求你…我受不了了！放过我！’

顾云泽被许钧儒突然激进的反应下了一跳，‘不是你要绑起来的吗？不是你说要和我一起的吗？怎么，反悔了？’

‘要坏了…要坏了，好奇怪……感觉。’那种陌生的感觉在体内翻涌，马上就要蓬勃欲出。许钧儒不知道是什么，但是这种感觉很不妙。

‘不会坏的…相信我。’顾云泽把许钧儒抱在怀里，轻拍他的背，下身却还是好不留情面的猛攻。许钧儒在他怀里随着他的顶入一颤一颤的，发出嗯嗯啊啊的淫叫。

‘钧儒…我要到了。’顾云泽亲了亲许钧儒的眼角，往深处最后一顶，压着敏感点射出来。

‘唔……’顾云泽正要抽出半软的阴茎，怀里的许钧儒突然眉头紧锁，咬着嘴唇浑身剧烈的颤抖起来，顾云泽顿时有些慌乱，心想不会真的把他憋坏了吧。

顾云泽赶忙解开绑在柱体上的皮筋，握住上下套弄，想要帮他纾解，‘许钧儒，射吧，我已经射了。’

‘唔…啊！’

许钧儒缩着的身体在顾云泽说完那句话后顿时舒展紧绷起来，胸脯剧烈的上下起伏，腿根处痉挛着。霎时一大波水流从后穴处涌出，冲刷着内壁和顾云泽半软的阴茎，水流之急它甚至从交合处满溢出来，滴落在地上。顾云泽本以为结束了，结果一波未平一波又起，第二波水流更大更急，把半软的阴茎也冲出体外，带着白色的精液。

顾云泽有些惊讶的看着逐渐平静下来的许钧儒，‘这难道是潮吹吗？’

只见许钧儒微微转醒，他有些迷茫的看着顾云泽，似乎完全不知道刚刚发生了什么，‘云泽，发生了什么？我怎么了？’

顾云泽让自己保持镇定，他继续套弄着许钧儒的阴茎，逼出那一星半点的精液，‘你被我干到潮吹了。怎么样？爽不爽。’

许钧儒回想了一下刚刚灭顶版的快感，打了个寒颤。

‘云泽…我累了。’

顾云泽抱起瘫软的许钧儒走向浴室，‘那就睡吧…我帮你清理。’


	4. 非法实验24

chapter 24  
深夜，万籁俱寂。兽人保护协会却灯火通明，因为今夜对于协会来说是个伟大的夜晚，就像是一本谋杀小说，现在就处于小说的最后几页，所有的一切都尘埃落定，事情的真相慢慢浮出水面，而凶手也先开了他的面纱，露出了他的真面目。  
‘这不可能！’魏之行看着显示器上浮现出的一张张资料，瘫软的倒在椅子上，‘怎么会是苏以寒，这不可能！’  
‘魏boss，又发现了新的关于兽人项目用于集散的仓库。’魏之行接过资料，果不其然上面的签名还是苏以寒。  
魏之行把资料递回去，有气无力的说：‘再拍一支队伍去查看一下吧。’  
魏之行不知道这是第几个发现的仓库了，队伍一支支不断派出去，却每次都是无功而返，所有的仓库都人去楼空，很多都积了厚厚的灰。士气也从最初的兴奋到现在的沮丧。  
魏之行心中积攒了太多烦躁与苦闷，他走出了协会，在自家顶层的天台上，吹着风。他摸了摸口袋从里面掏出一根烟，魏之行其实没有烟瘾，只是年少时觉得抽烟很帅，很酷，是一个“成熟男人的象征”。当然，在烦闷的时候他都会选择来一根。  
魏之行靠在天台栏杆处，一口有一口没的吞云吐雾。他从来没想到事情会是这样的，事情的走向和推测的背道而驰，一直认为是主使的陆祥天在这里却被轻描淡写带过，而被认为早已隐退的苏以寒却成为了这场闹剧的中心。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”魏之行眉头紧锁，“难道一切都是骗局？难道苏以寒才是幕后大boss？陆祥天只是他的一刻棋子？那顾云泽呢？难道顾云泽也是……何洛笙又算什么？”  
‘操！’魏之行愤怒的拍了一下栏杆，一向理智，温和，阳光的他陷入迷茫。  
许久，他熄灭了烟，慢慢冷静了下来，他细想了着半年来所有的经历，脑中也渐渐有了一个不成形的判断。  
“那些资料有问题，半真半假能信几分还不知道。”  
魏之行看着泛着鱼肚白的天空，心中充满了无奈，现在这件事情已经脱离了掌控，陆祥天的不知所踪会带来无穷的隐患，苏以寒被泼的脏水，失去半壁江山后顾帮的去向。完全不知道下一秒着件事会指向何处，而协会唯一能做的就是静观其变。而魏之行知道现在自己有两件事要做，第一通知大伙回去休息，第二告诉协会剩余成员特别是何洛笙这个让人三观全毁的消息。

何洛笙正躺在床上轻轻摇晃着悬在半空中的腿，一边看着眼前正放映的偶像剧，一边优哉游哉的吃着苏以寒送来的果盘。昨天那精彩绝伦让人脸红心跳的音频直播着实让何洛笙把持不住现在回忆起来都有一阵酥麻。  
“已经好久没有性生活了……都怪这个破腿。”  
何洛笙看了看靠在他肩膀上补觉的别苏以寒，偷偷的在他蓬松的头发间落下一个转瞬而逝的吻，然后立马转过头装作若无其事的看着电视。  
‘干什么？’苏以寒只是在闭目养神，那个吻他可是觉到清清楚楚的，不过看到何洛笙在他说话的那一瞬间勾起的嘴角，他明白了何洛笙就是想让他捅破这件事。  
‘我没有~’何洛笙娇嗔的说。  
苏以寒做起身，勾起何洛笙下巴，让他看着自己。‘吃人豆腐还不承认。’  
‘不是我…唔。’我字还没说出口，苏以寒就堵住了他的唇。  
‘唔…嗯……’何洛笙迫不及待的加深这个吻，甚至比苏以寒的动作还要激烈，他吮吸着两瓣薄唇，描绘着他的轮廓，主动伸出舌头去挑拨苏以寒的的上颚。  
‘呼…怎么？突然这么想我。’苏以寒好不容易喘口气，何洛笙还不安分的在他的嘴角，脸颊，脖颈，胡乱亲着  
‘想你，更想要你。’何洛笙的手也跟着不安分起来，他乘苏以寒不备钻进衣服下摆，在腰腹，胸膛，作威作福，大张旗鼓的摸着。苏以寒当然由不得他这样胡来，毕竟他的一只脚还吊在空中。但是只要苏以寒退一分，何洛笙就进一分，一副穷追不舍的样子，苏以寒也拿他没法，只好自己强定心神，任由他胡摸胡亲下去。  
何洛笙正陶醉着的时候，手腕处传开不合时宜的声音：‘何洛笙，收到请回复。’  
何洛笙正含着苏以寒的耳垂吮吸着，听到这个声音不耐烦的皱了皱眉，心想：“我一定要让魏之行给这块芯片加个勿扰模式。”  
‘嗯……’何洛笙没好气的回应了一声，还含着苏以寒的耳垂不肯放开。  
‘何洛笙，’是魏之行的声音，‘我有事要告诉你。’  
“有话快说，有屁快放。”何洛笙心想。  
‘你要做好心理准备……不要反应过度了。’魏之行还在那里絮絮叨叨。  
‘啧…’何洛笙发出烦躁的声音。  
‘在我们获取的文件里，所有的合同上面都有苏以寒的签字。也就是说，苏以寒有可能没有退出收人项目，陆祥天只是个幌子。’  
何洛笙吮吸耳垂的动作一僵，连跟着手也停止了动作。  
‘怎么了？’苏以寒发现了异样。  
何洛笙没有回答只是怔怔的摇了摇头，看都没看他一眼。耳边魏之行的声音继续说着：‘我个人觉得，这些文件有参假的成分，几分可信还不太确定。但是现在事情已经脱离了我们的掌控范围，所以我们还是不要多管为好。’  
何洛笙没有回应，他无法相信身边这个三年来对自己无微不至，细心温柔的人，一直在做自己最厌恶的事。他放开了苏以寒被吸到红肿的耳垂把手从衣摆里抽出，渐渐握成拳头，努力消化着刚刚听到的信息。  
‘想到什么了？摸厌了？’苏以寒捏了捏何洛笙的脸，看到他神色恐慌后，紧张了起来，‘腿痛又痛了是吗？还是哪里不舒服？’  
‘苏以寒。’好久没听到何洛笙如此认真的喊出他的名字，‘你可以出去一下吗？我想自己呆一会。’  
‘好……有事记得叫我。’  
等苏以寒走远后何洛笙才放松下来，脑子里千思万绪纠缠在一起，充斥着各种声音。何洛笙仔细回忆着和苏以寒相处的画面。  
“这些年他几乎每天都早出晚归，我一直以为他是找到了工作，可是他没有穿正装，周六周天也没有休息。而且每次我提到他工作内容的时候他都闭口不提，甚至糊弄过去……这样看来真的有可能……不会的，不会的。”  
何洛笙越想说服自己苏以寒和这件事无关，他早就退出兽人项目了，而身体里总会有另外一个声音想要冲破他的身体，告诉他苏以寒就是兽人项目的主使。现在他多想抓住苏以寒的衣领把所有事情都逼问清楚，可是他怕，他怕苏以寒给出的答案不是他想要的，他怕万一苏以寒就是兽人项目的主使，自己和他的关系又该如何收场。  
‘魏之行已经下令让我们不再插手这些事情了，就不要再想了。’何洛笙对自己说，何况如果这件事被捅破，自己又能和苏以寒相处几天呢？


	5. 非法实验25

chapter 25  
两个月后……  
似乎一切都恢复了以前的样子，何洛笙的腿渐渐的好了起来，可以下床一瘸一拐的走路了。也多亏苏以寒这两个月里每天细心照料，这才让何洛笙恢复的那么快。  
而顾云泽这一个月里忙里忙外，常常夜不归宿，终于稳住了股东们的情绪，当媒体对于兽人项目存亡和顾氏地产股盘大跌的着个问题的热度渐渐减弱时，顾云泽也给出了自己的一套所谓的解释，滴水不漏的堵住了外界的悠悠之口。  
顾云泽的忙碌也使得许钧儒这一个月过得逍遥自在，每天在家里吃吃喝喝，一有空就让蒋文川陪自己去城里玩，隔几天就会去看何洛笙，顺便在他们家蹭顿饭。好吧好吧，他承认有时候会想顾云泽，但只会在睡觉的时候哭一会，因为哭着哭着就睡着了。什么，你问发情期？钧儒不知道，不要问钧儒。也许是百分之九十的融合度不足以形成规律的发情期，也许是因为反性别融合的发情概率本来就小，可能还有很多原因……但是！钧儒没有怀孕！钧儒是男生，男生不会怀孕！什么？肚子为什么鼓起来了？那是肉！！  
当然，魏之行还是会和何洛笙许钧儒联系，打听一下最新的消息和告诉他们其他成员的近况，但是始终没有任何有用信息，不过日常聊聊天也好。  
一切保持着那脆弱的平衡，看上去风平浪静其实每个人心里都藏着隔阂和未知的隐患。陆祥天的不知所踪就像是一颗随时会引爆的炸弹，可以瞬间把辛苦维持的平衡打的片甲不留。  
在许久之后，许钧儒每每回想起当时的场景都会觉得那是一场过于浮夸的闹剧，许钧儒还设想：如果陆祥天一直躲着，一切可能会按部就班的继续前进，  
可是那又怎么可能……

事情的变故发生在一个普通的周天，今天顾云泽难得在家，许钧儒高兴之余处处充满了尴尬，顾云泽抱着他看电视的时候尴尬，一起吃饭的时候尴尬，在一个空间里也尴尬。导致尴尬的原因是毫无疑问是两个月前那场“负荆请罪”，那件事过后许钧儒就不知道用什么态度去理解他们现在的关系，即便兽人项目已经废除，他还是无法释怀顾云泽是顾帮少爷的身世，和他的失察给自己带来的伤害。但是那件事过后，顾云泽觉得他已经不计前嫌，和好如初了。秉着能躲就躲，能不说话就不说话的理念，“熬”过了这两个月，但是今天…好像躲不过去了。  
‘钧儒---过来~’许钧儒躲在房间里，读者不久前和蒋文川出去逛街时买的小人书，听到那顾云泽的呼声，惊的力气耳朵，满脸惊慌。  
‘啊…为什么！又来！’许钧儒揉了揉头发，顺了顺兔儿，让他恢复到正常的下垂形态，不情愿的爬下床，出门前不忘调整好自己的表情，不能让他发现自己不同寻常的状态。  
‘来了~’许钧儒迈着小碎步跑向正坐在飘窗上，一边看书一边晒太阳的顾云泽。  
‘嘿咻！’许钧儒跳到窗台的另一端。  
A市的冬天难得出太阳，即便室内暖气开的够足，顾云泽还是会抓住一切机会去感受阳光。而许钧儒却不一样了，不知道是不是常年一直待着阴暗的地下，导致对阳光不太适应，所以皮肤总是异常的白皙。  
‘过来，到这边。’顾云泽用手中的书拍了拍身边的空地，看着正用小手遮挡太阳的许钧儒。  
许钧儒爬到顾云泽身边，尽量保持着自然的状态，直直的坐在旁边。顾云泽见他这么不主动变用手把他揽到怀里，靠在他胸口。  
‘！！！’许钧儒大惊，虽然没发错声音，但是两只兔耳朵不受控制的竖了起来。许钧儒赶紧伸手准备把耳朵给压回去，却抢先被顾云泽握在手中撸着。  
‘这就吓到了？太胆小了吧。’顾云泽看了看许钧儒惊慌失措的小表情，放开了他的兔耳朵，转向他的肚子，一圈一圈的揉着，时不时还亲拍两下。  
‘不怕不怕……不怕不怕。’谁都不可能会想到，当年那个一本正经，从不安慰人的顾云泽，现在会揉着别人的肚子，还说不怕不怕这种幼稚的言语。  
‘唔……’许钧儒皱了皱眉，心里矛盾极了，现在顾云泽这般体贴的模样正是许钧儒梦寐以求的，但是他既不能释怀顾云泽是顾帮少爷的事实，却又不能收回对他的倾慕。许钧儒在他胸口贪恋的蹭了蹭，吸食了两口专属于他的气味，然后双手撑着身体之间狭小的空地，把自己扶正。  
‘云泽，有事吗？’  
顾云泽听到这句话微微撇了撇嘴，捧着他的脸蛋，大拇指轻轻的摸索着，用委屈巴巴的声音说：‘好不容易在家，钧儒却对我爱答不理…没事你就不能陪陪我吗？’他突然凑近，深情的凝视着许钧儒的眼睛，猝不及防的眨了两下。  
许钧儒瞬间觉得被无数个粉红泡泡击中，脑袋空空，心里空空，全都只剩下眼前人帅气的脸庞，温柔的语调和夺人心魄的眼睛。  
“完了完了…连撒娇都会了。我死了……”  
许钧儒怔怔的看着眼前的脸庞逐渐靠近，放大…失焦……他知道接下来会发生什么，但是他像是被定住了，动惮不得，只能感受着他偏过头时鼻息喷在在脸上的温度和痒意，还有慢慢蒸腾起来的暧昧。  
‘咚咚咚，咚咚咚。’  
一阵规律的敲门声打破了暧昧的氛围，顾云泽的唇在许钧儒上方一寸停顿，许钧儒如惊醒般猛吸一口气，撇过头推开顾云泽。  
‘我去开门！’许钧儒慌乱的跳下窗台。  
许钧儒小跑到门口，边跑边感叹这敲门声来的太及时了，不然事情都不知道要如何收场。  
门前站着一个身穿警服的男人，给许钧儒敬了一个端着的军礼，‘法院立案，请问是顾云泽本人吗？’  
许钧儒哪见过这般景象，连声音都变得磕磕绊绊，‘云…泽，他是找你的。’  
‘您好，我是顾云泽。’顾云泽快步前来，挡在许钧儒前面。  
‘顾云泽先生，我是人民法院前来递交诉讼文书，请您注意文书中开庭时间，确认无误后请在这里签字。’  
顾云泽悚然间面色凝重，他的签完字，接过文书，默不作声的看着印章法院公章的文件袋。  
‘顾云泽先生，您有权请律师，我代表人民法院谢谢你的支持与配合。’  
顾云泽没有做声，默默地关上门，眼睛就没有从文件夹上离开。  
他径直绕过身后的许钧儒，复杂的情绪在心中凝结，“完了…是陆祥天吗？他出现了，他想干什么？是只针对兽人项目还是正对整个顾帮？我该怎么做？等等…先冷静一下，还有可能不是陆祥天，只是小小的民事纠纷。”此时密封的文件袋就像薛定谔的猫，活还是死只有拆开才能知道，可是顾云泽不敢。  
许钧儒看着顾云泽的表情，心中隐隐有种预感，着文书肯定和兽人项目脱不了干系！对他是狠狠地伤害了很多人，他确实应该受到惩罚，但是……心底有个声音呐喊着：不想让他离开，不想让他坐牢。  
许钧儒激动的抓住顾云泽的衣袖，焦急的看着他，‘你是不是干坏事了？你是不是惹上麻烦了？’  
‘钧儒…你先回房间。’顾云泽扫开他的手，拿着文件袋走进书房。  
许钧儒也一同跟进书房，站在他旁边，‘实验基地是不是你炸的？是不是你！’许钧儒的声音逐渐带上哭腔，‘告诉我！告诉我啊……’  
‘别吵了！你出…你怎么知道实验基地被炸了？’顾云泽正想把许钧儒轰出去，听到这句话瞬间心里一紧。  
‘何洛笙告诉我的。’许钧儒实话实说，‘爆炸的那段时间你消失了两天，又带了一身伤回来，好久才好…你是不是去实验基地了。’  
“有可能是苏以寒告诉他的。”顾云泽思索了一番，觉得非常有可能。  
顾云泽让自己稳定下来，握住许钧儒的手，‘你不需要知道这些的，先回房间，不会有事的。’  
许钧儒摇了摇头，用手擦掉滚落在脸颊上的小珍珠，‘我不回去，我…我要在这看着你，不，何洛笙…我要去找何洛笙！！’  
‘许钧儒，你先回房，冷静一下。’顾云泽克制着自己的脾气。  
‘不！我要去找何洛笙，何洛笙有危险！’许钧儒拉着顾云泽的手，‘带我去看看何洛笙好不好，求你了！’  
顾云泽拗不过他，想着反正现在也一筹莫展，不如和苏以寒一起讨论这件事也许会有更大的帮助，便答应了许钧儒。  
顾云泽拿上文件袋带着抽泣不止的许钧儒开车去苏以寒那里。


	6. 非法实验26

chapter 26  
红灯ing……  
‘你刚刚说何洛笙会有危险，什么危险？’顾云泽看坐在副驾的许钧儒逐渐稳定停止了哭泣便继续了刚才的话题。  
许钧儒看了一眼顾云泽，刚刚焦急时说出的话已经圆不回去了，他现在犹豫着怎么跟他把那些事说清楚，还有和跟他说多少。  
‘跟我说实话。’顾云泽看着许钧儒的眼睛，用不容拒绝的口吻说。  
许钧儒被他一凶，好不容易憋回去的眼泪又冒出来了，声音也染上了哭腔，等他酝酿好时，车已经在慢慢前进。  
‘何…何洛笙他，什么都知道了……’许钧儒吸了吸鼻子，‘那个文件…肯定和兽人项目有关吧……’  
顾云泽一惊，许钧儒对这件事了解程度远超他的想象。正想质问许钧儒从哪里得到的消息，许钧儒却没有给他机会说。  
‘如果你被告了，那么苏以寒肯定有很大可能也是。’许钧儒思索了一下措辞，‘这两个月何洛笙过得担惊受怕，他每天都担心那些真假难辨的事情会被抖出去，或者被有心人利用，如果苏以寒也收到了诉讼文书就等于他坐实了哪些事。何洛笙还跟我说，苏以寒有很大可能会输，输了的话很有可能就回不来了。’许钧儒看了一眼顾云泽，见他神色正常便继续说了下去，‘我也不太明白他说的到底是什么意思，不过他最近状态很不好，很脆弱很疲惫的样子。’  
许钧儒看向顾云泽，看着他认真开车的侧颜，无比认真的说：‘何洛笙真的爱惨了苏以寒，所以苏以寒不能出事，不然他会承受不住。我怕他会做出极端的事情……’  
许钧儒说完这些话，已经到了苏以寒家的小区，  
顾云泽没有做声，他心里满是疑惑，许钧儒说的何洛笙全都知道是知道什么？知道了多少？许钧儒又是从哪里得来的这些消息？这些问题像一团团棉絮塞满了胸口，压得他喘不过气。  
顾云泽慢慢把车倒进停车位，把车停稳。他帮许钧儒解开安全带，拿起文件夹，准备下车时许钧儒拉住了他的手。顾云泽回头看他，不知道他想干什么。  
许钧儒也不知道自己是鬼迷心窍了还是被附体了，他非常后悔自己在这拉住他。但是他确实还有最后一句话要对他说。  
‘我也一样……’  
“碰！！”上空传来一声巨响，和许钧儒的声音混在一起，他们同时往上看。只见上方楼层的一块玻璃已经碎成了豆腐渣。  
‘是苏以寒家！’顾云泽最先反应过来，急忙下车。  
许钧儒也赶紧跳下车，他听没听到那句话已经不重要了，现在何洛笙需要帮助。

‘你跟我说实话！你告诉我你有没有做哪些丧心病狂的事情！’何洛笙拖着那条受伤的腿，一瘸一拐的朝紧贴墙壁无路可退的苏以寒逼近。  
‘何洛笙！你先别激动，把擀面杖放下！先放下！’苏以寒双手举向前方，努力的想要稳定何洛笙的情绪，可是明显没什么效果。  
‘我不放！’何洛笙挥动着擀面杖，‘你瞒了我这么多年，这一次可不可以不要在瞒我了！你知道我花了多久来确认你和兽人项目没有关系，又花了多久信任你，喜欢你，爱上你！可是现在又跟我说，我错了！我全错了！你就是个恶魔！’  
‘何洛笙！啊！嘶……’苏以寒的手臂被狠狠地挨了一下，上面立刻浮现了一大块深紫色的淤青。  
‘何洛笙！’  
‘何洛笙，快停下！’  
许钧儒和顾云泽这时冲入了房门，许钧儒冲过去挡在他们两中间，顾云泽则看见那根擀面杖快要打到许钧儒脸时，一把冲过去夺走何洛笙手中的擀面杖，把他扔向一旁，单手拦腰抱起哭闹的何洛笙退到三米外。  
‘何洛笙，你冷静点，事情可能还没有那么糟糕！’顾云泽那他按在沙发上，抓住他两只肩膀，认真严肃的说。  
‘是啊，何洛笙，你不要太悲观了。’许钧儒也凑上前安慰。  
何洛笙还在不断地抽泣着，许钧儒给顾云泽使了个眼色，顾云泽知趣的走到苏以寒面前，对着正捂着手臂发蒙的苏以寒说：‘来一根？’  
‘好…走着。’苏以寒踉踉跄跄的站起来，走到阳台。  
室内  
何洛笙扑在许钧儒怀里嚎啕大哭，把许钧儒胸口一大片布料都染湿了。  
‘好了…好了，事情还没有那么糟糕。’许钧儒抚摸着何洛笙的背脊，不停的安慰着。  
‘没有那么糟？’何洛笙听到这句话抬起了头，冷笑一声继续说，‘对，对于你来说可不是没那么糟嘛，大不了关几年就出来了……而我呢？你有查过【半兽人保护法】吗？虐待，体罚，欺辱，以及任何方式的施压，严重者会被判以终生监禁，甚至死刑！’  
许钧儒心里一慌，他没想到会有这么严重的后果，也理解了为什么这段时间何洛笙会如此憔悴，‘对不起，我不知道。’  
何洛笙指节因为用力过度发白，声音也颤抖着，‘现在如果他拿不出证据来反驳，这些事情就是他做的。’  
室外  
火苗跳跃，烟雾缭绕。  
‘我还以为你已经戒干净了。’顾云泽吐了一个漂亮的烟圈。  
‘哎…这种事情忘不了。’苏以寒吸了一口，缓缓地吐出，‘话说，你们是这么进来的？’  
‘许钧儒破了你的密码。’顾云泽勾起嘴角，‘何洛笙的生日是吧？他只试了一次就对了。’  
‘还挺聪明。’苏以寒也跟着笑了起来。  
‘是啊……很聪明。’顾云泽吸完最后一口，把烟头用脚后跟撵灭。A市冬日夜晚的温度可不是闹着玩的，他们俩都穿的单薄，特别是苏以寒，还穿着白T。顾云泽跺了跺脚，又搓了搓手，看见苏以寒手里还剩下半截烟，好像不知冷似得站着，顾云泽便继续陪着他熬。  
‘什么时候开庭？’顾云泽问。  
‘两星期后。’苏以寒抓了抓头发，‘你呢？’  
‘我可没有你胆大，当场就打开，你就活该挨揍。’顾云泽把手搭在苏以寒肩膀上，‘我可不敢想象我把钧儒惹毛了的下场。’  
‘许钧儒不会对你真么样吧，他是兔子啊，我家可是大豹子。’苏以寒抖了抖烟灰，还真的转过去和顾云泽讨论起来。  
顾云泽却没工夫和他瞎扯，他拍了一下苏以寒肩膀，‘我说…你都被告了，怎么还这么淡定啊？不想想办法吗？’  
苏以寒把还剩下一小节的烟戳灭，靠在阳台栏杆上看着一片狼藉的屋内，微微的摇了摇头，‘没有办法了，你也知道那些文件上签的是谁的字吧，何洛笙也是认清现实了才会跟我这样闹。你也应该清楚……’  
‘你不是一直在研究兽人恢复技术吗？用这个行不行？’顾云泽思索了片刻，‘我可以当你的证人。’  
‘没用的，我早想过了。他不能证明我没做那些事情，而且这个项目本身没有向国家报备，属于私人研究，而且…我非法使用了半兽人做实验。’苏以寒沉默了片刻，‘虽然效果良好，但是并不会带来任何好处，只会更加麻烦罢了。’  
顾云泽上前抱住苏以寒，久久不肯松开，‘对不起……’  
‘哎呀呀，好了！肉麻死了，你是被许钧儒用爱感化了还是特别想让我死来提前送终啦！放开放开。’苏以寒推开顾云泽，看了看天色，‘太晚了，要不你们先回去吧。’  
顾云泽表情一下子严肃了起来，‘不行！等我们走了看你们两个继续打吗？这样，我让蒋文川过来把许钧儒和何洛笙接到我家住几天，然后我就牺牲一下我自己在你这寒屋将就几天，我们在想想办法。’  
苏以寒仔细思索了一番，‘好，那就委屈您了。’


	7. 非法实验27

chapter 27  
许钧儒每次回想起三审当天的场景，都是很模糊的片段，只记得当天A市的天气在那些天格外异常，明明快要入春了，天空却如同深冬般阴沉，乌云像巨大的棉被，把阳光和新鲜空气隔绝在外，伴随着一个个噩耗传来，让人濒临崩溃。  
【被告苏以寒，因触犯半兽人保护法第51条，实验人员不得虐待，体罚，折磨实验对象。第60条，实验人员需尊重其意愿，不得强迫，威胁实验对象配合实验。第35条，实验人员不得选用16岁以下未成年人作为意向目标，18岁以下意向目标需经过本人意愿和两方监护人同意才能正式作为实验对象。不得拐骗18岁以下未成年人。第23条，实验人员不可克扣，私藏实验对象的改造资金，并需逐月发放直至领养后第6个月。等诸多法律，因其行为及其恶劣，严重危害了半兽人人生几精神安全，故判死刑。】  
‘不…不…不要！不行！’何洛笙的神经就像一面危墙，只需轻轻一触就可以让他瞬间瓦解，而死刑着两个字就像是一颗炸弹，不仅把墙彻底掀翻，并且撵成了粉末，无法再复原。  
‘法官大人…求求你再考虑一下吧！改成无期也好啊…求求你，不要死刑……他死了让我怎么办啊……’  
何洛笙跪在地上哀求着，然而这一举动斌没有取得任何一方的怜悯，反而众人就像在看一个笑话，冷脸观望。  
【被告顾云泽，因协助被告苏以寒实施以上恶行，非法潜入国家实验项目基地，并对建筑造成毁灭性破坏，使得国家丧失重要实验笔录，故判10年有期徒刑。】  
“10年…10年……”  
许钧儒在那一刻顿时全身僵硬，恐惧从大脑顺着每一根筋脉扩散蔓延，知道触及每一根神经末梢，何洛笙绝望的尖叫在耳边回荡。霎时，  
【鸣……】  
耳间只剩下刺耳又若即若离的鸣叫，何洛笙的悲痛欲绝的嘶吼，众人的繁杂的唏嘘，谩骂，谴责和锁拷的叮当声全都不见了，只剩下来自耳朵深处的嗡嗡声。  
许钧儒双手拍打耳朵想要驱走烦人的杂音，却越演越烈，撕扯着他的耳膜和胸腔，他抱着头无助的跪坐在地，看见苏以寒奋力挣脱警卫抱住何洛笙，却在短短不到五秒被强行分开。顾云泽被带走时不断的回头，嘴巴不断的张合，许钧儒知道顾云泽在看他，在跟他说话，但是他听不见。  
当然除了许钧儒在场的每一位都听见了顾云泽说了什么，他在大声的说：  
【等我！我爱你！十年后见……】  
【一定要等我！我爱你！十年后见……】  
‘等我！我爱你！十年后见。’许钧儒一字一句跟着他的嘴型拼写着，终于这句话在脑海里慢慢成像，他知道顾云泽要对自己说什么了，可是对不起，这个承诺无法实现……  
因为他等不了十年。

等耳鸣散去，已经人去楼空……  
顾云泽和苏以寒被捕使得顾帮这个强大的帮派彻底覆灭，当然跟着覆灭的还有在顾云泽旗下的顾氏地产和苏以寒名下的兽人项目。他们的覆灭给A市经济甚至全球带来了不少冲击，但迅速各种新企业的诞生填补了顾氏的空白，把顾帮这个称霸一时的大帮派从历史上抹去。  
政府和机关也借着这个案子带来的社会影响力对虐待半兽人的雇主严惩严打，抓获了好几个市区及领导，并进行了严厉处罚，3到5年有期徒刑不等。其中包括了魏之行的父亲，A市的市长。  
许钧儒开始还担心魏之行会不会因为此时受到印象，不过魏之行借此机会马上带领兽人保护协会开始兽人平权游行等活动，以初见成效，越来越多非半兽人也会在每一次活动中自愿加入游行活动。魏之行也逐渐收到好心人的筹款，成立了自己的公司，专注于帮助无家可归，无钱医治的半兽人重新开始生活。许钧儒也因此得到了工作，工资足够可以补贴家用。这也是这段苦闷的生活中唯一的一件好事。  
苏以寒的死刑安排在两年后，这也是许钧儒后来从何洛笙口中得知的，自从三审过后，何洛笙就一蹶不振，沉浸在悲伤之中日渐憔悴，也逐渐变得不喜言笑。许钧儒和魏之行每天都回去轮流看护，以防他做出什么极端的事情，自我了结。而兽人保护协会的兄弟们也会来看望他，有时给他带来今天游行中好玩的事，公司今天又遇到了那些人……当然只有这事才能让何洛笙露出短暂的笑容。许钧儒一直以为何洛笙过半年会好起来的，会变回原先那个热爱生活，有自己的坚持和信仰的何洛笙。但是许钧儒最近发现他错了，何洛笙把自己困在了自己编织的牢笼，陷入了一个矛盾的死循环。  
何洛笙每天不断的说服自己应该相信苏以寒，他了解苏以寒的品行，苏以寒不会做出这样的事情。而另一面他又暗示着自己，证据确凿，苏以寒的罪行无可否认，他罪该万死，你之前看到的一切都是他给你创造出的假象，你根本不了解他。  
而每一次探监的过程都是这样的：  
何洛笙拿起耳边的话筒却不说话，只是静静地看着坐在厚玻对面的苏以寒。  
苏以寒：【好久不见，洛笙…你最近过的怎么样？】  
何洛笙：‘……’  
苏以寒：【我最近过的挺好的，虽然太久没刮胡子，有点丑了……】  
苏以寒：【但你不会嫌弃我吧？】  
何洛笙还是没出声，只是下意识的轻微摇了摇头。  
苏以寒笑了一下，：【你知道吗，我住的那一次机会都是死囚，一个个可安分了，根本没有惹事的，你不要担心我被欺负啊。】  
何洛笙对着玻璃指了指苏以寒胡子下那块微微透出青色的皮肤。  
苏以寒赶忙用手把那块遮住：【不是，着不是被打的，是我干活不小心撞的。】  
何洛笙：‘骗子……’  
苏以寒：【好了好了，不提了。你有什么想要问我的吗？】  
何洛笙：‘到底…是不是你做的？’  
苏以寒低下头，放下话筒，看着他，‘不是。’  
何洛笙沉默了一会，放下话筒，没有再说一句话。这个问题他问过多少次已经记不清了，同一个答案他已经不想再听。他每次都期待着苏以寒能给他一个不同的答案，让他可以彻底死心，放弃。现在他至少可以自我否认，如果听他亲口说出…他不知道会做出什么可怕的事情。  
何洛笙不想在待下去了，他站起身快步走开，没有给苏以寒一缕眼神。  
苏以寒还在窗口观望着，希望何洛笙可以回来。  
‘这位同志，请服从要求，跟我们回去。’几名警察从身后的门走出，套上手铐把他押回牢房。  
“第十次了……到底要听几遍才能相信我呢？”  
许钧儒探监就和何洛笙的大不相同了，如果说何洛笙是静如死灰，那么许钧儒就是话唠。  
一直和顾云泽聊东聊西，恨不得把他这一个月全部的事情都在短短的一个小时全告诉他。而顾云泽只是静静地看着他，看着他神采奕奕的样子，好像真的给给生活带来了一丝阳光。  
许钧儒：‘你知道吗隔壁的母猫下崽了，5只呢！我没经过你的同意偷偷带回家了一只你不会生气吧……’  
许钧儒：‘市中心商圈开了美食节，有一家冰淇淋超好吃！我一口气吃了好几盒！不过…后来我肚子疼了一宿。’  
许钧儒：‘顾云泽，我觉得你变帅了欸，多了一份成熟的沧桑感，我很吃这套的！继续保持哦！’  
许钧儒：‘今天我……’  
【许钧儒……谢谢你。】顾云泽突然开口打断了他的话题。  
许钧儒：‘什么？’  
【谢谢你…能来陪我。】  
【这一段时间我一直在想，我出来了要做什么…我想着，我要带你去旅游，24小时陪着你，你想要什么都给你买，只要你开心，快乐。】  
许钧儒把手贴到玻璃上，眼神是从未有过的坚定与决绝：‘很快，你就能一直陪着我了，等我。’  
顾云泽有些不明所以：【什么？】  
许钧儒灿烂的笑起来，好像刚刚那个严肃的他没有出现一样：‘时间快到了，你我先回去了，下个月再来看你。又要入冬了，衣服多穿点。’


	8. 非法实验28

chapter 28  
时间：十个月前；  
地点：顾云泽家；  
许钧儒坐在书房，心情沉重。他没有像何洛笙那样崩溃大哭，一蹶不振，反而格外的冷静，认真的坐在顾云泽常坐的椅子上思考着。从审判结束到顾云泽入狱后他没有哭，从未流过一滴眼泪，因为他脑中已经有了一个模糊却坚定的想法。

“十年…我等不起，我一定要把你救出来，不管用什么方法，付出什么代价。  
我想清楚了，我不管你的父亲是谁，你又背负了什么身份，我不在乎你做过什么事情，在我这里…  
你就是我的唯一，我的安全感，我的全世界，你是我的一生所爱。  
我要的不是各自安好的十年，我要的是我们风雨同舟，无论好坏共同度过的十年。”

许钧儒当然清楚想法和实际天差地别，他现在只不过是一个手无缚鸡之力，没有经济来源，没有社会地位，并且没有主人依靠的遗宠。他先要让自己变得强大，变得有价值，有能力，刚刚设想的一切才不会是空谈。  
以前许钧儒非常羡慕何洛笙，羡慕他有又操控整个半兽人协会的权利，羡慕他有精明的头脑，健壮敏捷的身形，可以完美的完成高难度任务，还羡慕他可以良好的处理各种复杂的人际关系。看着何洛笙一天天消沉下去，许钧儒无比的心疼和惋惜，但他也把现在这个情形视为一个难得的机会。  
魏之行新成立的公司现在势头正盛，已经展露出锋芒，日后必将成长迅速，而现在魏之行还能勉强掌控全局，几年后肯定会心有余而力不足，必须培养一个像当年何洛笙一样的得力副手。魏之行和许钧儒对此心照不宣，在经过许钧儒的自荐，何洛笙的批准和魏之行对他的信任，许钧儒进入了公司开始了重点培训，准备日后上任首席执行官。  
许钧儒知道，即便当上了首席执行官，凭一己之力想要救出困在监狱的顾云泽非常困难，必须有一位强大且值得托付的人帮助自己里应外合。而谁会鼎力帮助自己，却又能够替他保密，这件事情在许钧儒这里似乎不成问题，有能力和钱财并且信任他的只有魏之行。  
在许钧儒的意料之内，魏之行答应帮助他，只是跟他约法三章：  
保证这一切不能跟协会扯上一点关系；  
不得危害到协会的利益；  
知道这件事的只有你我两人；  
等等……  
在魏之行的支持下，许钧儒获得了全方位的训练，强化了自己作为兔子的弹跳力，速度以及敏感度。可以让他翻过高墙，躲过巡逻的守卫，和快速逃跑。不仅如此魏之行还为他破解了监狱的防御系统，有一次魏之行把防御系统成功关闭了15分钟，没有触发警报，没有任何人发现。许钧儒知道，计划成功在即，现在他只需要等待一个机会，一个可以吸引所有人注意力，可以让他完全隐身的机会。

时光如梭，两年时间可以让两对相爱的人相见24次，相处1440分钟，相视86400秒，有人格外珍惜，有人却辜负了它。何洛笙不知道自己有多久没有去看苏以寒了，他不知道自己该用什么立场面对他，把他视为恶魔；还是坠入地狱的天使，他不知道。两年时间他花了一年走出悲痛，花了半年回归正常生活，花了3个月把自己和脱节的社会重新连接，又花了2个月有了固定的收入来源。他不愿回到协会继续任职，继续为半兽人维权，而是选择了去当外卖员。作为猎豹，他有极致的速度和稳定性，快速且优质的完成一次又一次的下单，除了有些近年来生性孤僻以外，他的同事和上司都挺喜欢他的。  
苏以寒似乎已经成为了过去式，何洛笙不再会为他难过，纠结，矛盾……但是，就在昨天许钧儒来到他工作的单位，拦住了正要送单的何洛笙，跟他说：  
‘今天下午探监你去吗？他下个月就要行刑了，这是你最后一次看他，跟他说话的机会。’  
‘……’何洛笙沉默的看他了一眼，随即撇过了头。他拧了两下车把，有力的后轮发出了响亮低沉的轰鸣声，示意许钧儒让开，不要档他的道。  
‘苏以寒他爱你！很爱很爱你！’许钧儒握住他两只手，不让他发动电瓶车，双腿蹬着地面，一副你不去我就不走的架势。  
‘你闭嘴！’何洛笙甩开许钧儒的手，‘你根本什么都不知道！你根本不理解我！’  
何洛笙发动了车子，绕过挡路的许钧儒，以最快的速度飞驰而去。  
‘他很想你！’  
‘他有很多话想对你说！’  
‘你不要负了他！’  
何洛笙烦躁的拧了两下车把，一路狂飙，直到听不见许钧儒的声音。本想着这只是一天中的一个小插曲，却没想到许钧儒的那三句话就像心魔般围绕在身边，不断地想往脑袋里，身体里钻。回忆渐渐被勾起，曾经的和苏以寒的甜蜜，温馨，愉快和不愉快都涌上心头，泪水渐渐润湿了双眼。那些一年前不断盘旋，不断回味，回味到每个细节，每个动作，一颦一笑都清晰无比的画面，再一次出现在眼前，出现在被泪水浸泡模糊的眼睛里，占据他所有的感官。  
每天早上留在锅里温热的煎饼和米粥；每次回家时的拥抱；每次欢爱过后细心的清洗和按摩……  
“明明都已经过去了，明明都可以不再想他了，为什么…为什么还是忍不住，还是会哭…”  
何洛笙飞速了驾驶着，眼前的景象模糊不清，路；树；天；眼前的一切，都交融在一起，直到冰凉的泪水滑下，世界才清晰起来。  
‘呲！！’  
眼前的红灯和突然出现的行人打的何洛笙一个措手不及，他赶忙急刹车，轮胎和地面摩擦的声音格外刺耳。  
‘操！你疯了！开这么快！’那个行人一边骂骂咧咧一边颤颤巍巍的走开，‘破送外卖的！’  
‘对，我就是疯了！’何洛笙心中突然闪过一念，对着那个人喊。遭到那个人更加激烈的骂声后，何洛笙掉头，往监狱方向赶去。  
‘喂，老板，我不干了！’  
‘这个月的工资我不要了，就这样，江湖再见。’  
何洛笙是踩着点进的监狱，苏以寒似乎很早就已经坐在那里，像一个落灰沉闷的雕塑。只要你来他就在那里。何洛笙心生愧疚，不知道在多少个日子里他都是这样坐在这里，等待着，期待着，自己的到来。不知道自己没来的时间里，他是否保持着这个姿势，沉默着，静静地等待。从满怀希望等到心如死灰，直到等到最后一秒。确定他是不会来了，依然抱有希望站起身查看，最后失落的离去。然而下个月，他还是坐在那里，继续期盼着。  
‘苏以寒。’何洛笙坐在了他对面。  
苏以寒惊喜的抬头，他露出不敢相信的神情，‘你来啦！我一直在等…’  
‘你…你怎么，晒黑了……’  
‘苏以寒。’何洛笙眼神逃避，‘是许钧儒拉我来的，他说你有很多话想对我说…我才来的，不要太感动。’  
‘是，我是有好多，好多好多话想对你说……’苏以寒低头酝酿着，大口呼吸平复着心情。随后抬起头，看着何洛笙流利且不间断的诉说，这些话在他心里已经排练许久，从最开始的初稿不断地删减，添加，在每个无眠的夜晚一边又一遍的练习着，直到到滚瓜烂熟，倒背如流。虽然能说的无非就是，叮嘱何洛笙吃饱穿暖，好好生活，不要因为自己影响了他的一生……  
突然苏以寒哽咽了起来，他说：‘洛笙…我走的那天你不要来了，今天过后，你就忘了我吧。你可以开始新的生活…找一个新的伴侣，好好地，过平平淡淡的小日子，幸幸福福的。不要像我……’  
‘不要说了！你闭嘴！闭嘴！’何洛笙不知什么时候已经趴在桌上泣不成声。  
‘对不起…对不起我做的不够好，没能给你一个好的家庭，我也没能成为一个合格的伴侣……’苏以寒也落下了眼泪，他知道，他们两彼此都清楚，今天是他们最后一次可以听见对方的声音，可以看着对方的眼睛。今天过后，就是在刑场上见了，以后将会是阴阳相隔。  
‘别说了…别说了，我还欠你两条命呢！你怎么能比我先去了呢……’  
‘你走了以后谁来保护我？我又遇到危险了怎么办？你要负责！你要对我负责！’  
何洛笙抹了抹双颊的泪痕，抬起头，无比坚定认真的看着他眼睛，‘最后…最后在问你一次……’  
‘是不是你做的？’  
苏以寒，犹豫了一会，回答道：‘是。’  
‘书房进门第二个画框背后有一本密码本，密码是你生日，里面有证据。’


	9. 非法实验29

chapter 29  
何洛笙和苏以寒道别后马不停蹄的跑回家，冲进书房，搬来凳子，踩上去，凝视着墙壁顶端那一排自从搬来这里就一直存在的画。  
今天之前，甚至好长一段时间里，何洛笙只知道它们是一些好看的色块组合在一起，而内容，画的是什么，人还是景，却没有一点印象。今天，是第一次何洛笙如此认真的去看这些画。  
墙上一共挂了四幅画，有画山的，画水的，画日出日落的；有色彩鲜艳的，沉闷的，平静的，聒噪的；即便风格迥异，放在一起却又如此的相似和谐，以至何洛笙都没有发现任何怪异的地方。但如果你细看第二幅画，就会发现在这一排画中他显得非常特别。  
他画的不是山，不是水，不是日出日落，而是一片朦胧。画中相近的色块交融，模糊显现出物体的轮廓。  
“是两个人。”  
何洛笙 眯起眼睛仔细辨认着，‘一个蹲着，一个站着，互相对视……’  
‘蹲着的人有一头金色的头发，体型娇小，脚边…这里，还有一个尾巴……’何洛笙往后退了几步，终于看清那一抹黄色代表的含义。  
‘这…这画的是我！’何洛笙一惊，踩到了椅子边缘，赶忙稳住重心，才没有掉下去。  
‘那另一个人…是苏以寒！’何洛笙隔着镜子抚摸着那一整块白色。  
苏以寒的白大褂……他记起来了，这幅画，画的是一切事情的开始的那天，苏以寒离开兽人项目的那天。  
‘喂，为什么最近一直呆在家里呀？’  
‘不喜欢我在家吗？’  
何洛笙的思绪回到了七年前的傍晚，夕阳西下，伴随着最后今日一丝阳光的没落，他和苏以寒在那一天摆脱了宿主与宠物的身份，重新认识了对方。  
‘我叫苏以寒。’  
‘我叫…何洛笙。’  
黑色的墨汁一笔勾勒出两人的五官，身形，何洛笙的目光跟随着墨汁的走向，来到整幅画最不起眼的角落，绘者用残余的墨汁题上自己的名字：  
‘苏以寒…以…寒！’何洛笙从来没有想到苏以寒还会画画。  
何洛笙吃惊之余心底还生成一丝暖意，他没想到这件事会被记那么久，还绘成了画被永久纪念着，自己却一直忽视了他。  
何洛笙没有忘记自己要找的是什么，苏以寒说相框后面有他证实他做了这些事的证据，其实证据到现在已经不重要了，何洛笙只是求个心安理得，来证实自己这些年爱错了人。何洛笙正想把画框拿下来，谁知只是轻轻一触，一本黑色的老旧的本子从画框和墙的缝隙里掉落，砸到地面上，扬起了一小片灰尘。  
‘这是…这是本日记？’何洛笙跳下椅子，弯腰捡起地上的书。  
何洛笙拍了拍，拍散黑皮封面上沉积已久第灰尘。封面的牛皮手感极好，侧边的密码锁虽然已经沾染了锈迹，但可以看出他原本的容貌，这是一本做工精良，有一定年头的日记本。发黄的纸张和微微卷翘的纸角，看得出他曾经被经常使用，并且保养的很好。  
‘嗯？这是什么？’何洛笙不知道被什么东西闪到了眼睛，书皮右下角斑驳，剥落的烫金字样吸引了何洛笙的注意。  
‘b…wj·lx…k。’何洛笙艰难的辨认，‘bwj·lxk！’  
‘苏以寒·何洛笙。’  
何洛笙的心中隐隐有些不妙，这本书现在是潘多拉的魔盒，而他是潘多拉。何洛笙既好奇有害怕的输入密码，  
‘啪嗒！’  
锁开，一封信从夹层里掉出来。  
‘嗯？’何洛笙捡起那封信，上面写着：  
To：我的爱人何洛笙  
何洛笙疑惑的看着这一行字，是苏以寒的字迹，何洛笙打开信封，抽出里面薄如蝉翼的纸张，把他展开，仔细阅读信的内容。

Dear：何洛笙，  
在你看后面的内容之前，我想请你先看完这封信。我希望这封信的发现在一个温暖的午后，整理家务时无意掉落，你兴高采烈的跑过来跟我炫耀；或是许多许多年后的夜晚，我们都已经满头白发，那天我颤颤巍巍的拿出这封信，一起回味陈年旧事。如果说你看到这封信是我们正遭遇着不幸…我希望这封信能给你一点安慰或者一点慰藉。  
我到现在还记得在那个毫无人性的小岛上，我们的相遇。那时的我年级轻轻当上了顾帮黑道的总领，外界说我有能力，聪明，能助顾帮大业，当时我也深信不疑。现在来看其实我就是一个还残留着一点中二的正义感，一心想要改变这个世界，轻狂的少年。我成立了兽人项目，编写了【半兽人保护法】，正规了顾帮黑道的营业模式，废除了危险系数高的手术融合，苦心钻研出成功率高的药物融合，使得整个行业脱胎换骨，并列与白道的顾氏地产。  
我觉得我自己是个英雄，我拯救了无数人的生命，当我看到你在笼子里一次次闪躲，受伤，跌倒，爬起…你的眼神迷茫中带着一股劲，在全部人都对你冷眼旁观甚至想让你去死的环境下，我在你的眼睛里看到了求生欲，你想活下来。我承认是我的英雄主义作祟，只在几个无意间的对视下决定救出你。那时我的脑海里只有一句话：  
‘你命不该绝。’  
我本以为我救了很多人，我提高了半兽人手术的成功率，减少了没必要的伤亡，给社会带来了巨大的经济效益。后来才发现我错了，我全错了。无数的半兽人遭到了伤害，虐待，抛弃，甚至死亡。没有人为他们负责，他们沦落为人们的玩物，被忘记他们曾经也是和普罗大众一样的人。而我，兽人项目，就是为施暴者源源不断提供施暴对象的工厂，只要这个项目继续，就会有更多人处于危险境地。在我意识到这个问题时，兽人项目已经是有了巨大的经济效益，他已经不是我说停就能停的项目了，所以我毅然决然的退出了兽人项目，开始准备我的计划。  
大多数时候在没有客户要求下，我们都会选择宠物，或者没有攻击性的食草型动物作为融合基因，这样培育出来的半兽人性格更加稳定，不会威胁到客户的安全，许钧儒就是一个很好的例子。但是我没有选择猫，狗，兔子作为你的融合基因，我选了猎豹。原因原因很简单，我不希望你以后成为一个没有自保能力的附属品。我希望我们的关系是平等的，而非主人和宠物。我觉得你不应该屈尊与我的膝下，你应该去干一番事业。  
而后面发生的事情也证实了我的选择是正确的。  
我知道你加入了一个协会，好像是叫半兽人保护协会。你还在那里当了特工对吧？说真的，有些时候你的演技真的很差，要不是我强忍笑意给你转话题，打掩护，你早就露馅了。我一边为你的成功而高兴，一边却又很担心，担心你在做任务时受伤。两个月前，你再一次受了重伤，特别内疚，其实一直跟着你，一路跟到实验基地，原本我应该在你身边保护你，保你安然无恙，谁知顾云泽却在那个时候遇险了，我不能抛弃我的兄弟…对不起，都是我不好。  
哦对了，忘记告诉你，你不是一直好奇我离开了兽人项目在干什么吗？我一直没跟你说，是因为我想给你一个惊喜。现在我在这偷偷告诉你吧，我一直在做兽人恢复技术，就是可以把半兽人从新改造成人。我做这些不仅仅是为了赎罪，还为了我们。其实有一句话我已经憋了好久，可是我一直没跟你说，那我在这里说好了：  
“我想和你结婚。”  
我想和你有个未来，而不是走一步看一步。现在我的兽人恢复技术已经可以复原融合度70%以下的半兽人了，只要你想，随时可以恢复成人。虽然我知道你的事业心很强，全身心的投入到半兽人维权上，有些时候忙的不可开交，没时间谈情说爱。从你跟我说关于兽人的只言片语中，我推断你工作的协会遇到了瓶颈，我很想帮助你们，但是却不知道自己能做什么。我偷偷私藏了一大批半兽人，用他们来帮助我做实验，有了实验对象，兽人恢复技术发展迅速，已经有一些融合度低的半兽人成功恢复，已经从新开始生活了。我特地给你保存着他们，我想这才是你最想要礼物。其实这本日记里我偷偷写下了一串代码，我相信你一定能找到的。他记录了我所有的实验过程和操作方法，如果我不能继续操作的话，我希望你能继续延续这项技术。还有半兽人的藏匿地址是：A市老城区黑市街302号，一家古董店地下室。  
虽然我知道心急吃不了热豆腐，结婚这件事需要等待，但是不觉得做一点是总比什么都不做好。后来我想到了，我让顾云泽收养许钧儒，顾云泽作为顾帮的继承人肯定会跟兽人项目有所交集，如果许钧儒能为你所用肯定可以帮助你们获得更多情报。我知道你很聪明，你也没让我失望许钧儒果然被你拉进了协会。其实当时的我不知道我做的这步会不会对你们有任何人帮助，但是多一个人多一份力。  
我也没有料到后面的事情会发展的如此迅速，实验基地被毁，兽人项目停滞，被曾经信任的员工反咬……但是我不后悔，我不后悔我做的任何决定。明天就要开庭一审了，我不知道事情会走向何处，我身上到底还会增加那些罪名…但是请你相信我，这些都不是我做的，我没有逼迫候选人，没有虐待实验对象，没有进行反性别融合实验，我不求其他人信我，只求你，只求你信我。我只有你了……  
还有最后，我想说：我爱你。我一直会爱着你。不管以后你会继续恨我或是怨我，我依然爱着你。  
等你，等到你说爱我的时候。  
以致敬礼  
苏以寒


	10. 非法实验30

chapter30  
‘我爱你…我爱你……’信纸不知何时飘落到地上，上面残留着一滴裂痕。何洛笙趴在桌上，泣不成声。心口那块地方疼，很疼…他觉得自己是一个人渣，自己一次又一次的不信任和怀疑吧苏以寒越推越远。  
何洛笙凝视着手腕处的芯片，他记不清已经有多久没有用过这个了，时隔多年竟然有点胆怯。他支起身子，把手腕放到嘴边，用力的呼吸让自己平静。  
‘呼叫…魏之行。’  
‘呼叫……’何洛笙的声音颤抖着，曾经这个职业让他身负无数光荣，直到亲自把苏以寒送进了监狱。  
‘收到。’话还没说完，手腕处就传回了声音，‘何洛笙……’  
‘魏之行……’许钧儒再也克制不住自己的情绪，眼泪一颗接一颗不住的往下掉，‘魏之行…我……’  
‘怎么了，你说。’魏之行沉稳理智的声音安抚着何洛笙的神经。  
‘我可能…知道剩余半兽人所在位置了。’何洛笙颤抖着说出这句话，‘A市老城区黑市街302号，一家古董店地下室。’  
‘此消息来源可靠吗？’  
‘可靠…很可靠……’  
‘大伙们，赶快确定位置。’魏之行发号施令。  
‘位置已确定。’  
‘搜救小组1，2，3，准备出发。’  
‘是！’  
‘何洛笙，别害怕，我们很快就能知道结果了。’魏之行转回和继续用平缓的声音诉说。  
何洛笙此时的心理只有他自己才能知道，他是多么希望半兽人可以获救，是他期盼已久的结果，但是他不希望，这件事是这样结束的，他欠苏以寒的太多了。如果苏以寒只是骗他的，骗他私藏了半兽人，这样就会好受一点。  
‘找到了！找到了！’细微的声音从手腕处传出，何洛笙全身泄力瘫倒在桌上。  
半兽人保护协会内掌声轰鸣，欢呼阵阵。  
‘粗清算目前有半兽人60余人，距知情人透露，之前有半数半兽人做了某种名叫兽人恢复的手术已经成功变回成人，从返社会了。’  
‘太好了！何洛笙，你听到了吗？’魏之行对着芯片和何洛笙说，‘何洛笙，谢谢你！谢谢你！’  
那么没有传来回音，魏之行有些奇怪，‘何洛笙，听到了吗？何洛笙你还在吗？何洛笙……’  
“应该相信他的，应该相信他的…他什么都没了，连我也没了。”何洛笙不严想象苏以寒这些年是怎么过的，曾经的伟大科学家被人污蔑，实验成果功亏一篑，负罪累累，遭万人唾骂，还失去了自己最爱的人。  
‘我怎么那么贱啊！！’何洛笙捶着胸口。  
‘等等，还有几天？还剩下几天……’何洛笙突然站了起来，奔向墙上挂着的日历。  
‘一…二…三……’何洛笙仔细的数着，‘12天…还有12天。’  
何洛笙的眼神突然变得阴沉，危险。他搓搓手，关节处发出嘎嘎的响声，没错，他决定复仇，他知道以陆祥天的性格，他肯定回到现场见证苏以寒的死亡，而何洛笙不仅决定要救回苏以寒，他还要让陆祥天血债血偿！  
‘苏以寒，以前都是你拯救我，现在到我来奉还的时候了。’  
黑夜里，蓝光闪烁，忽明忽灭，如果你仔细听的话，会听到隐隐约约的滋滋声，连续几天一直持续着。没有人注意到一场大戏已经到了收尾阶段，准备迎接最后的高潮。  
‘先生，请过安检。’何洛笙来到监狱门前，一位女警无私的拦住他的去路。  
何洛笙暗暗地抓紧了带来的包裹，把他放在了传送带上，心里默默祈祷着不要出事。  
‘这里面装了什么？’坐在显示屏后的男警疑惑的看着背包，里面像装着一条条钢管。‘方便打开一下。’  
‘好。’何洛笙头上微微冒汗，他上前打开了长条形的包裹，‘这些事摄影用的三脚架，今天来拍照的。赶来的路上摔坏了，全都散架了。’  
‘哦……是这样啊。’男警微微点了点头，明显对摄影一窍不通。‘好，收起来吧。’  
何洛笙送了口气，飞快的把拉链拉上，刚刚那一步是在太险了，还好遇到了一个摄影白痴，不然的话……后果不堪设想。  
‘谢谢警官。’  
‘先生这边走。’女警往电梯方向指去。  
何洛笙快步走跑到电梯上，赶紧消失。  
‘欸，今天又有拍摄任务吗？’女警疑惑的看了一眼男警。  
‘搞不懂。’男警愣愣的摇了摇头。  
何洛笙乘坐电梯来到了楼房顶层，跑到一个偏僻的角落。他探查过，这里能所有来宾，还能看清行刑的全部过程。  
‘好戏要开始了…’何洛笙从背包里拿出了那些被称为三脚架的组件，在暗处快速的组装，迅速的拼制成一个自制狙击枪，这是他12天的心血，是他用来复仇的工具。冰冷的枪口反射出着太阳的光芒在荒寂的股孤楼里隐隐发出冷光。  
他讲枪口对准待会要用于击毙苏以寒的枪毙台，待会他就要用着一把枪救下苏以寒，还有让陆祥天置于死地。  
‘苏以寒，苏以寒先生。’紧闭的铁门打开了一丝缝隙，一束刺眼的光芒顺着夹角刺进幽暗的房间，把密封已久的压抑与幽闭撕裂开来。  
‘在。’嘶哑低沉的声音传出，苏以寒已经许久没有开口，一开口竟发现声音已经变得如此沙哑，竟有些听不出来了。  
他见门口站着的女警一直不敢进来，想必是因为自己的声音吓着了她，便清了清嗓子，尝试让自己的声音恢复正常，‘在的。’  
‘苏以寒先生，请您出来。’  
苏以寒站了起来，走到门口，女警为他带上手铐，看了看他的脸，下意识的摇了摇头，像是在为这么一个年轻的帅哥生命的结束感到可惜。  
‘通知过家属了吗？苏以寒走在长长的走道上，女警走在他身后，例行公事般的问他。  
‘不需要。’苏以寒摇了摇头，‘你们看着办吧。’  
女警跟随的步伐一顿，竟不知如何接话，她吃惊一个人是遭遇了什么事才能把生命看淡，连自己是尸首都不愿留给亲人一个念想。  
沉默中，苏以寒来到了行刑的场地。  
‘来了…来了’何洛笙看到苏以寒走入人群中，站到枪毙台上，‘陆祥天呢…陆祥天…找到了。’何洛笙扫视着人群，果然陆祥天就藏匿于人群中，得逞的笑着。  
何洛笙愤怒的捏紧拳头枪口一直跟随的陆祥天，调整着角度，直到他一个角度能把苏以寒和陆祥天连在同一条轴线。‘放心吧苏以寒，我不仅会救你，我还会帮你报仇。’  
‘准备行刑。’  
何洛笙聚精会神的捏着枪把，在行刑的那一刻他混杂着枪响，连发两颗子弹，第一颗是凝胶子弹，他能在进入身体的一刹那在身体里扩散，聚集到致命的伤口处，包裹整个器官，让细胞保持在最好的生命机能。但是，他只能维持不到一天的时间，一天过后，凝胶失效，细胞还是会消亡，最后还是个死字。而在那一天内，也只能算一个活死人而已。何洛笙也对此没有把握，他不知道这个原先魏之行研发出来，用于自救的半成品能不能给苏以寒求得一线生机，但是现在已经走投无路了。凝胶子弹赶在击毙苏以寒的那颗到来前刺进他的身体，而第二颗用坚冰制成的子弹则以一个微妙的角度刺进了陆祥天的胸膛。  
这件事，只有何洛笙知道，苏以寒知道。在凝胶子弹从背后刺进苏以寒胸膛的时候他意识到了。他转过头朝何洛笙的方向看去，在惊讶的眼神中踉跄倒地，血如泉涌。目光中的惊喜与不解在一秒钟后渐渐暗淡。  
‘为什么……’苏以寒张嘴含血喃喃的说出几个无声的音节，慢慢闭上眼睛。但是何洛笙看到了，他听懂了。  
‘因为我爱你。’何洛笙坚定的站在高楼之上，看着台下幸灾乐祸的陆祥天表情组件狰狞，满口鲜血，瘫软的倒在人群。‘’  
‘啊！死人了！死人了！’人群中爆发出一阵慌乱，，人群很快四散开来，‘医生！医生！快来，死人了！’  
正在鉴定苏以寒死亡的法医闻声而来，在检查完陆祥天的身体以后脸色大变，‘快！去报告主任！’  
再回过神，何洛笙从高楼上消失了，连带着他的狙击枪，还有苏以寒的“尸体”。  
枪毙台上变得一片混乱，苏以寒尸体的丢失，一具不知凶器的男尸……但是他们不知道还有一出好戏等着他们呢。  
潜伏在监狱外监听许久的许钧儒和魏之行对了一下眼神，开始了属于他们的复仇行动。  
‘记住，不要逗留，注意安全，速出速回。’魏之行破解了监狱的监控以及警报系统，转身对全副武装的许钧儒说。  
‘知道啦…’何洛笙拉了拉衣摆，‘你只管处理好顾云泽的【后事】就行。’  
许钧儒三两步翻过监狱高墙，潜入有期徒刑的楼房。一路上他成功躲开巡逻的警官，现在警察局里正在混乱当中，路上遇到的人少之又少。他来到了关押顾云泽的房间，成功破开了门禁密码，他的心跳的很快，手微微颤抖的推开房门。  
许钧儒看到了，他看到了思念已久的爱人，顾云泽正静静地躺在铁床上，闭目养神。他好像刚刚去干过重活，身上沾满粘腻的汗渍，脸也被晒黑了不少。  
许钧儒此时就像一位王子，而顾云泽就像是睡美人，只有真爱之物才能把他唤醒。  
许钧儒走上前，轻轻吻了一下顾云泽的嘴角，只见顾云泽的睫毛颤了颤，有恢复了熟睡。  
‘顾云泽，醒一醒。’许钧儒轻轻的推了推他，这个傻公主，王子都已经来了，还只管自己睡觉。  
顾云泽在听到许钧儒声音时突然把眼睛睁开，看向许钧儒，愣住了。  
‘不是梦，是我。’许钧儒抓住顾云泽的手，把他放在自己的脸上，亲昵的蹭了蹭，‘在发愣的话可就逃不出去喽。’  
顾云泽还是一动不动的盯着他，不敢相信的看着他。  
‘那就对不起啦，宝贝。’许钧儒从腰带处掏出一个注射器，刺入顾云泽的脖颈。顾云泽眼睛眨了眨，有重新恢复到深睡。  
许钧儒扛起昏迷的顾云泽，飞快了逃离了幽深的监狱。  
“报告主任！”  
“又他妈怎么了！！是嫌事还不够多吗！！”  
“我…我…一位有期徒刑囚犯越狱了。”  
“艹！是谁！”  
“顾云泽。”  
【下面插播两条新闻，昨日下午，前兽人项目负责人苏以寒在星利监狱执行枪决，在确定其已经死亡后，在场群众中出现另一名死者，发现时已无生命迹象，其身份为前苏以寒手下的员工。今天凌晨3点，越狱犯人顾云泽的尸首在辉川高速发现，初步推理是在逃逸的过程中撞上了防护栏，车身爆炸致死。这两起事件之间存在什么联系，警方还在调查当中。下面请看现场记者报道。】


	11. 非法实验31

尾声31  
两周后，顾云泽坐在客厅的窗台前百无聊赖的看着街道上的行人来来往往，他并不害怕被人发现，他知道这个窗户，不，是他所处在的整个空间都已经做了特殊处理，没人能发现的了他。在顾云泽仅有的模糊记忆里他知道自己是被许钧儒救了出来。自从醒来后，就出被安置在这里。美言说是为了保护他的安全，实则就像变相囚禁。顾云泽见过几次许钧儒，他也想找许钧儒问清楚，什么时候才能恢复以前的关系，什么时候才能出这个小公寓，能和他一起回“家”。但是每一次许钧儒来到这里都是和魏之行一起，实在是在没有机会‘’叙旧，而且每次只能说一些无关痛痒的话，再无以前的温情。  
‘顾云泽，你在看什么？’许钧儒推开门，笑眯眯的走进房间。  
顾云泽见只有他一人眼神里有了光彩，真准备起身给他一个拥抱，便看见后面提着大包小包的魏之行出现在身后，便又失落的坐回去，不再看他。  
‘没有，就随便看看。你们来这又有何贵干啊。’  
‘想来看看你而已。’魏之行毫不见外的走进房间，把手里的塑料袋放到客厅的茶几上，‘顺便，给你带了些物资。’  
‘谢谢。’顾云泽没好气的说，眼睛却移动不懂的盯着许钧儒，看着他忙里忙外的把自己堆放在沙发上的衣服一件件叠好。  
‘许钧儒，我们走吧。’魏之行，朝许钧儒招了招手，脸上堆满了笑意。  
‘哦，好！’许钧儒把最后一件衣服叠好，马上起身随魏之行出去，竟也是笑的花枝乱颤。  
这时，魏之行竟然揉了揉许钧儒的后脑勺，许钧儒还打情骂俏的推开他的手，这一下可是彻底打翻了顾云泽的醋坛子。  
其实顾云泽早就怀疑许钧儒和魏之行是不是有一腿，每次看见都是同进同出，形影不离。以前这都只是怀疑，没有证据，每一次冒出这种想法他都已自己想多了把他磨灭掉，但是，这次他再也无法容忍了。  
‘放开，别碰他！’顾云泽三两步上前，隔开他们两，杀气满满的把魏之行抵在墙边，用眼神已经杀掉他成千上万次。  
‘云泽！’许钧儒插到他们两中间，打断两位男士的眼神厮杀，‘你在干什么啊，快停下！’  
‘钧儒你！’顾云泽吃惊他竟然没有维护自己，反而还指责。  
‘云泽，很快就可以出去了，再过几天，再过几天好不好……’许钧儒牵起顾云泽的手小声的说，在掌心轻轻地捏了捏。  
‘我不明白……’顾云泽不知道许钧儒此时说马上可以出去是真的还是单纯为了哄他，但是却像一颗定心丸安抚了着最近过于敏感的神经。  
‘很快就会明白的。’还没等顾云泽反应过来他就被许钧儒轻轻一送，踉跄的回到了公寓内，门在他眼前关上，寂寞无声。  
‘艹！’顾云泽狠狠地踹了一脚锁死的门，发泄自己的愤怒。在等下去许钧儒都要被人撬走了啊！迟钝的兔子，没发现魏之行对你居心不良吗？

‘你看我就说顾云泽的醋坛子会翻掉，明明有其他方法，你还偏要去这么做。’许钧儒和魏之行转身走进了富有科技感的电梯间，从3层直接按向了50层。  
‘不是你说想测试一下顾云泽还爱不爱你，好啦，现在你满意了。’魏之行耸了耸肩，把自己从刚刚的毛骨悚然里切换出来。  
许钧儒再也憋不住的笑了出来，满脸粉红荡漾，兔尾也不自觉的抖了两下来表示他的激动与娇羞。魏之行默默地撇了撇嘴，骂自己干嘛要参与小两口的事情，还是以一个小三的身份！当时自己为什么要答应许钧儒这么无理的请求，真的是脑抽了。  
电梯一开门魏之行就立马冲出电梯间，之电梯间外只有一个房间，房成一个不规则的半圆形，弧形的那面用大块玻璃贴满，视野宽阔无比，可以俯视整个A市。另一面，除了给电梯门留空外，挂满了各种高科技武器，泛着冷光，让人寒颤。可是两人就好像习惯了一样，丝毫没有被那些锋利的武器吓到，许钧儒快步走到房间中心的沙发上，吃着上面摆放的水果零食。魏之行则坐到房间内侧的办公桌前，查看着邮件。这里，就是大名鼎鼎的兽人保护协会有限公司，而他们所处的位置就是整个兽人保护协会最顶层，也是心脏所在。  
‘现在外界对苏以寒尸体失踪案和顾云泽失事案的热度怎么样了？’许钧儒拨开橘子，一片一片的嚼着。  
‘热度有所降低，之前散播的半兽人获救，和兽人恢复计划也起到了一些作用，分散了网友的注意力。’  
‘好，挺好的。’许钧儒开心的点了点头。  
‘但是！’魏之行继续刚才的话，‘和目标热度还差很多，想要放出顾云泽还需要一段时间。’  
‘我知道啊！’许钧儒马上回怼过去，‘我高兴一下不行吗？老是喜欢泼凉水。’  
‘顾云泽的假身份做的怎么样了？’许钧儒，继续问问题。  
‘已经做好了。’魏之行抱着平板走到许钧儒面前，‘顾昊闻，30岁，一名职业白领，任职于兽人保护协会。’  
魏之行看了看许钧儒的脸色，‘满意不？’  
‘都行，反正我还是会叫他云泽。’许钧儒把最后几片橘子一起赛道嘴里，起身准备离开。  
‘哦，对了咳咳……’许钧儒突然想起来什么，赶紧转过身却不小心被橘子汁呛到了，‘我下一周请假，你懂得。’  
‘这么突然吗？’魏之行抬起头看着他，‘你需不需要我守着你，万一又像上次一样……’  
‘我有需要就叫你好吧。’许钧儒对着魏之行抛了个媚眼。  
‘滚！’魏之行拿起身边的苹果向许钧儒砸去，‘没大没小。’  
许钧儒稳稳当当的接住苹果，俏皮的咬了一口，赶紧跑出门，心里暗想：调戏魏之行真好玩。


	12. 非法实验32

尾声32  
许钧儒和魏之行上次来访过后又过了三天，这段时间里顾云泽一直疑神疑鬼，他每天都在怀疑许钧儒和魏之行是不是有一腿，而许钧儒那天最后和他说的话究竟有什么含义？自己现在身处何处？有些时候他甚至还怀疑过这里的真实性，自己到底有没有从监狱里出来，还是被送去做了人体研究，从而陷入了一个又一个幻觉。每天到夜晚这些感觉就会异常强烈，让他一次又一次从睡梦中惊醒，想到此时许钧儒可能就在魏之行身下承欢，用他绵软的语气求操，心里的不安慢慢转为愤怒，懊悔自己怎么这么无能，所有的负能量在一个个深夜里累计，直到……  
“砰砰砰”  
“砰砰砰”  
深夜不知几点，正在闭目养神的顾云泽听到门外的声响，眼睛突然睁开。他不安的走向门口，从听着外面的动静。外面传来一串叮当声，有人在破密码。顾云泽拿起身边的一盆盆栽，做好了防御准备。  
“滴滴滴，密码正确。”门打开了一条缝，魏之行从门缝里钻进来，被怒目圆睁的顾云泽吓了一跳。  
‘你还敢过来！’顾云泽放下手中的盆栽，揪起魏之行的领子，把他抵在墙上。  
‘顾云泽，云泽，你先冷静一下。’魏之行急切的拍着顾云泽的手，喘着气，‘许钧儒他……’  
听到许钧儒这几个字，顾云泽找回些许理智，这才发现魏之行异常的慌乱，脸颊上布满汗水，呼吸不稳，头发凌乱，明显是遇到了什么大事。  
‘许钧儒怎么了？’顾云泽的手松了松。  
‘许钧儒…许钧儒他发情期……’  
顾云泽听到这几个字就像失控野兽，拎起魏之行，往门上撞。‘魏之行你还是不是男人，你满足不了他了是吗？’  
‘放手…咳，放手……’魏之行呼吸不畅，艰难的说，‘不是你想的那样…我和许钧儒，没有事。’  
顾云泽虽然不能完全相信魏之行的话，但是还是放下了满脸涨红的魏之行，心中一喜。  
魏之行扶着墙，艰难的站立着，他一只手撑在胸前，怕顾云泽在做出什么事情，‘我只是来告诉你，许钧儒现在状态很不好，我希望…你可以去帮他。’  
‘怎么，你帮不了他是吗？’顾云泽戏谑的笑了笑，‘还是你性无能啊……’  
‘顾云泽！你不要太过分。’魏之行 顿了顿，许钧儒恐怕在多呆一秒都有可能做出伤害自己的事情，现在不是发脾气的时候，把顾云泽带过去才最重要。  
顾云泽还想说些什么，魏之行却在这时跪在他的面前打乱了他的思路，‘算我求你，我求求你，你帮帮他，再等下去他会伤到自己的，我以半兽人保护协会会长的身份，恳求你。’  
‘作为他的主人，你就帮帮他吧。’  
顾云泽被魏之行这一下弄得清醒了点，魏之行的命对他不重要，但是许钧儒一根毫毛都不许掉！  
‘快带我去！’  
顾云泽跟着魏之行走出那个关押他小半个月的公寓，走进了电梯。顾云泽这才意识到这里肯定不是普通的居民区。半透明的磨砂玻璃制成的电梯，先进的触屏按钮，共有50层高的楼房，这一切都在告诉顾云泽，这里是并不是位于A市郊区的某个居民区，而是A市的市中心。自己住的那个公寓只不过是临时搭建的一个模型，这才是这栋建筑原本的模样。  
电梯到达地49层，电梯门打开，顾云泽一愣，眼前的景象甚至布局装修，都和自己原先的家一模一样。除了楼房的硬性条件让有些地方和原先有些出入，但是抛开这些，这里的每一个细节都还原的如出一辙，连过道便摆放的红酒的牌子都是一样的。  
‘许钧儒点名要求要这样子装修。’魏之行拍了拍顾云泽的肩，带他往里走，‘而且细致到每一个细节都要还原，也真的是…哈哈。’  
‘最好笑的是他说这样会更有安全感。’魏之行笑道嘴角和眼角都快连到一起了。  
‘不好笑。’顾云泽冷淡地说，他知道那只小兔子一定想自己想到发疯，才会这么仔细的还原每一个细节，想到这里顾云泽不禁愉快了起来。  
魏之行从干笑了两声，再也笑不出来了，快步把顾云泽送到一个门前。顾云泽知道，按照位置，这是许钧儒以前的房间。  
‘钧儒在里面？’顾云泽小心的指了指门。  
魏之行点了点头，‘我就不方便进去了，请你一定要照顾好他，千万不要让他伤到自己。’  
鬼知道许钧儒这几天是怎么过的，如同一个废人一样被禁锢在这张两米不到的床上，什么都不能做，什么都做不了，甚至连吃饭喝水这么简单的事情都异常艰难。身体好像不受控制一般发热，发痒，祈求触碰，安抚，甚至最盛的时候还希望有人可以对他坏一点，再坏一点。不争气的尾巴在这段时间总是高高的翘着，让后穴毫不掩饰的展露在外，吐出一股又一股的淫水，把自己变成一个求操的婊子，厌恶至极。  
这段时间就是理智与性欲的博弈，如果理智赢了发情期就会安然无恙的度过，而如果性欲赢了……许钧儒不敢想下去，但如果发生的话可能自己真的会变成一只没有理智的动物，跑到大街上随便找一个人求他操吧。当然这种事情从来没有发生过，每次都是理智险胜。原本魏之行对此事也是避而远之的，可是直到有一次已经超了预期时间却还没见许钧儒出来，魏之行不得不去探望，却发现许钧儒躺在血床上，白色的床单被血液染的鲜红，只见他蜷缩在床的正中间，一动不动，呼吸微弱，满胳膊都有还在渗血的血洞，吓得魏之行赶紧把他送到公司的急诊，还差点报了警。从医生那尽量美化过的语言中魏之行得知，许钧儒长时间缺水空腹和失血过多，身体格外虚弱，那些伤这都是抓伤和撕咬造成，命悬一线。  
魏之行不敢想象许钧儒是怎么熬过发情期的，每次理智要被性欲吞噬时对着自己身体不断撕咬，用痛觉麻痹自己的神经，被情潮逼的食不下咽寝不安席。许钧儒足足躺了半个多月才恢复过来，之后魏之行就和他约法三章，每次发情期的时候必须和自己保持联系，要按时吃饭喝水，不能伤害自己。虽然是这么说了，但是真正实行却不知道如何下手，毕竟自己也是一个有正常生理需求的男人。  
‘我明白，不用你说。’顾云泽站在门外，偏头看着魏之行慢慢走出视野后才收回视线，深吸了口气，这算是他2年以来第一次单独和许钧儒的见面，除了许钧儒救出他时完全摸不着头脑的那次。  
‘这样的话，还是正式一点好了。’顾云泽低声说，看了一眼摆在门口的红酒，挑选了一瓶，缓缓把门打开一条缝。  
仿佛回到了最最开始的时候，许钧儒第一次发情时站在门口偷窥的自己，当时也从没想过事情会发展成这样，原先高高在上的总裁现在却变成了见不得光的假死逃犯。而许钧儒，从弱小到连说话都颤颤巍巍的小兔子变为了当下势头正盛的半兽人保护协会的首席执行官。世事弄人啊……  
房间里面光线昏暗，传来粗重的喘息声，透出的温度都要比外面高上几分。  
好久没有开荤了……顾云泽体内的恶魔叫嚣着，血气翻涌。他轻声走进和以前如出一辙的房间，以同样的角度看着用薄被把自己包裹起来的许钧儒。  
‘嗯…啊，嗯……’薄被微微颤抖着，几声娇媚的喘息从缝隙里透出来，被偷溜进顾云泽的耳蜗，扰乱着他的心神。  
顾云泽看到这样的场景怎能不心疼，他想立马扑过去安抚那只难耐的兔子，让他小穴里吞满自己的精液，操到他瘫软到没有一点力气反抗。顾云泽脑子里满是一个又一个色情淫乱的画面，咽了咽口水，不禁把原本就宽松的睡衣领口扯得更开。  
顾云泽走到床边坐下，双手试探性的抚上微微颤抖的团子，抚上去的那一瞬间立刻感受到了更大的颤抖。顾云泽掀开被子的一角，许钧儒被汗水浸湿的短发和不知是缺氧导致还是情潮导致红润的脸颊冒了出来。他的嘴唇通红，略见血色，被牙齿紧紧咬住，还在妄图用理智来对抗着一波未平一波又起的情潮。  
‘啊…唔，之行…之行……’细小的声音被顾云泽捕捉到，他十分确定以及肯定，许钧儒叫的是魏之行的名字。  
顾云泽拿着红酒的手用力握紧，手指关节发白，微微颤抖着，酒瓶好像就在濒临破碎的边缘，顾云泽从许钧儒的床边站起，走到落地窗前，为自己沾满红酒，红酒在夜光下摇曳如血，饱含了顾云泽无尽的愤怒，一饮而尽。  
‘水……水……’气若游丝的声音传来，却像针一下又一下的刺进耳膜，顾云泽眼白发红，坏笑的倒满半杯红酒。  
一步，两步，他走到许钧儒身边，低声道：‘许钧儒，喝水。’  
只见许钧儒踉踉跄跄的支起身子，一直包裹着身体的薄被从肩头滑落，露出大半个身子。原本六颗扣子的睡衣现在只系了零零散散的两颗，松松垮垮的挂在身上，完全遮不住羞，胸口也是粉粉的，两颗红豆挺立着鲜嫩欲滴，看了已经被好好的玩弄照料过了。可是最醒目的还是手臂和颈部的抓痕和淤青，一道道一块块的鲜红青紫，让人心疼的同时激发了施暴心理。  
“难怪魏之行让我照顾好他。”顾云泽心想，“不过现在看来好像没必要了。”  
许钧儒慌慌张张的接过顾云泽递过来的酒杯，完全没看里面是什么，双手捧着就往嘴里倒，吞一半漏一半，染湿了胸膛和身前的床单。  
‘还要。’许钧儒把手中的酒杯递了出去，下盘明显已经不稳了，索性不再立着，直接瘫坐下去。  
顾云泽接过酒杯，却没有往里面倒酒，而是直接把半满的红酒瓶递给他。  
“魏之行，我现在就让你见识一下从我这里抢过去的宝贝能骚到什么程度。”顾云泽内心已经完全被怒火驱使，他已经完全确认了许钧儒已经和魏之行好上了，现在想要把这些天积攒的愤怒一泄而光，而许钧儒就是他最完美的泄愤对象。  
许钧儒毫不设防的接过顾云泽递来的酒瓶，两手端起往嘴里倒，来不及吞咽的酒水从他的嘴角流下，顺着他的脖颈，胸口最后流到私处，不见了踪影。  
半瓶酒很快见底，许钧儒身体随着酒瓶向后倒去，最后一点残留的理智被醉意盖过，情欲如同燎原烈火一般愈演愈烈，占据了身体的控制权。


	13. 非法实验33

尾声33  
顾云泽利索的脱掉上衣，夺走许钧儒抱在胸前的酒瓶，扔到床下，顺手还把已久缠绕着他下身的被子一起裹着扔了下去。  
只见许钧儒下身的裤子已久半褪，露出大半个白嫩的屁股和已经被淫水浸湿的内裤。而许钧儒的手则伸进内裤里不断的耸动着，另一只手则往股缝探去，艰难的对着自己流水的小穴抽插着，丝毫找不到要领。眉头紧皱中掺杂着一丝愉悦，但前面带来的细微的快感对这时的许钧儒简直就是杯水车薪，现在只有后面才能让他满足。  
顾云泽抽出他那两只笨拙的双手，控制在头顶，另一只手随着他的锁骨往下滑过他的胸脯，挑逗他两颗鲜嫩的红豆，扫过他敏感的侧腰一直到达隐秘地带。顾云泽褪下他挂在腿窝的睡裤，用手指勾住内裤边缘，把它从胯骨处拉到小腿，这才发现内裤内侧已经沾满了精液，这只淫荡的兔子不知道在自己来之前已经泄了多少次，顾云泽气恼的往他屁股上一拍，之间原本就濒临射精的前端被刺激的又射了出来，量很少也很稀，小片小片的全都落在了许钧儒光滑的肚皮上。  
顾云泽抬起他的一条腿，内裤顺着动作滑落到脚踝，他掏出阴茎对准许钧儒的小穴，上下剐蹭着。  
‘说，想不想要。说了我就给你……’顾云泽凑近他的耳边边说边往里吹气。  
‘啊…嗯~’许钧儒的胸口不自觉的起伏扭动着，太舒服了，即便是只在外头剐蹭都比之前舒服百倍千倍。外面的舒坦却勾起了穴底深层的了胃口，叫嚣着翻滚着痒意。要，太想要了……  
‘说话啊…要不要，到底要不要……’顾云泽松开的禁锢着许钧儒双臂的手，转向他的乳头，不断的在周围转圈，时不时捏一下，弹一下挺立的乳尖。感受着许钧儒每一次被爽到的反应和表情。  
‘要…啊~，要……’许钧儒艰难的吐出着简单的音节，他的双手紧紧抱住上方不知是谁的肩膀，下身不断的摆动试图靠近对方的性器，他只知道，现在只有这个人能给他满足，能让他脱离这循环痛苦的深渊。  
顾云泽顺着许钧儒的双臂反向勾住他的肩膀，上下同时发力直击穴道的最深处。里面很紧，很紧…即便在发情期也如同处子一般的紧致。下面的小嘴小口小口的吮吸着顾云泽的龟头和柱身，简直可以用生疏来形容，无措的包裹着这突然进入的恩赐。顾云泽正要抽出柱身，腰就被许钧儒的双腿缠上，往下压得死死的。  
‘不要…走。’许钧儒整个人就像一只树懒一样缠上顾云泽，空虚的穴道被填的满满当当，短暂的疼痛延伸出了更加强烈的快感。熟悉的感觉涌上心头，但是他又说不出来收悉在哪，但是他知道他不想这个人抽出大肉棒，永远待在里面吧……  
‘嘶…你知道我是谁吗…嗯？’顾云泽享受着穴道的紧致收缩，他心底的愤怒可不会因为许钧儒的示弱而消减，在顾云泽眼里，许钧儒现在只是一个被欲望所支配的动物，他现在说的话只是为了爽，顾云泽毫不眷恋的扯开许钧儒的手臂，压着他的双肩，在狭小的空间里大力且快速的抽插着。  
‘看着我…看着我。’把许钧儒抱到床头，把在抽插下已经脱力的双腿卡在自己的肩膀上，用手勾起许钧儒的下巴，强迫他与自己对视。  
许钧儒目光涣散，他在尽力的对焦自己的眼睛，可是都无用，眼前只有一个模糊的身影，无法分辨。  
‘我可不是魏之行啊……’顾云泽手腕一翻，握住许钧儒淤青的脖颈，快速的抽插中在他鼻尖上方几分用气音说。  
许钧儒这句话听得模糊，只抓住了魏之行这几个音节，自然而然的的把眼前的人影当做魏之行。许钧儒突然不再是一副涣散的模样，他身体抗拒着，无力的手臂一遍又一遍的尝试着推开顾云泽，‘不行…不行…不可以。’  
顾云泽听到这句话愈发狠得操他，‘怎么有了新欢就忘了旧爱？我告诉你，可是魏之行让我来操你的！’  
‘魏之行，魏之行…停下！’许钧儒身体不断的往后回避，即便这是他最需要的慰藉，但是魏之行不行，不…除了顾云泽谁都不行。  
‘不要…不要碰我…停下，顾云泽！’许钧儒身体颤抖的蜷缩在一起，慌乱的喊叫出顾云泽的名字。  
顾云泽在许钧儒叫出他的名字时一愣，许钧儒抓住了这一瞬的空档从顾云泽的压制下爬了出去，滚到地上。许钧儒踉踉跄跄的爬到门前，伸手去够平时轻而易举而现在触不可及的门把，口里一直念叨着顾云泽的名字，一遍遍呼唤着。  
‘顾云泽…顾云泽，我要找…找…顾云泽。’身体的几乎是不受控制的向前倾倒，后穴不断收缩着吐出淫水，像是在抱怨着许钧儒对他的不公，倾诉着自己的饥渴。  
‘你说，你要找谁？’顾云泽从床上下来，一步一步逼近，‘你再说一遍。’  
‘不要…不要过来，魏之行，你疯了！’许钧儒跌坐在地上，身体紧紧蜷缩在一起，往墙角挪去，‘云泽…云泽救我。’  
顾云泽这才明白是自己误会了许钧儒，因为自己过于敏感的神经和愚蠢的行为导致了着天大的误会，他还甚至想借此伤害他。  
‘钧儒…对不起。’这句话小声到是说给自己听的，‘你要的云泽，他…来晚了。  
’他跪到许钧儒面前，伸出手试探性的触碰。得到的只有许钧儒更加剧烈的颤抖，和发出的让人心寒的尖叫。  
‘钧儒…钧儒，我就是云泽啊……’顾云泽温柔的把许钧儒搂进怀里，本来想说一些安抚他的话语，却没想到自己先趴在他的肩膀上哭的像个孩子。  
‘钧儒…你看看我，我是云泽啊。’顾云泽在他耳边呢喃，‘看看我，看看我……’  
不知过了多久，顾云泽感觉到许钧儒渐渐安静了下来，身体也不再颤抖，顾云泽松了松手臂，从抬起头观察着许钧儒神情。  
许钧儒脸颊满是醉酒的红，时不时吸一吸鼻子，一副小媳妇受了欺负的模样。  
‘云泽……’  
‘我在…我在……’顾云泽抚摸着他的背脊，把他抱的更紧更紧。  
‘热……热……’许钧儒一边说着热，却一边把手环在顾云泽的腰侧，一边用被酒精熏染雾气弥漫的眼神盯着顾云泽泪眼朦胧的眼睛。  
顾云泽会意，偏过头吻住许钧儒的唇，肆意吸取着他嘴里的酒气，仿佛对吸食一点，就能减轻一点他的罪恶。  
思念在这一刻散开在空中，千言万语就像浓重的水汽，只需轻轻一抓就能抓得满手湿润，在手心凝结成字。说白了，不过就是 “我爱你” “我想你” 这简单的六字，却从没想到会有千百种说法。而现在两人无声胜有声，行动才是最好的表白。  
两人不知何时已经倒地，互相还在断续的吻着，毛绒的地毯隔绝了大理石地面的冰冷，却又没有床上的拖泥带水，难以运动。顾云泽一手放到许钧儒脑后，一手托着许钧儒的胯骨，刚刚被撩拨起来的性欲满满当当的塞入那饥渴的巢穴。  
‘啊~’许钧儒缩了缩脖子，酸胀之余带来了更多的快感，在顾云泽轻柔却又到位的抽插中在全身放肆生长。  
‘嗯…嗯…’许钧儒双腿盘上顾云泽的腰间，双手缠上顾云泽的脖颈，在他颈窝轻哼。  
‘舒服吗？嘶啊…舒服不舒服啊？’顾云泽顺势把他抱起，让许钧儒靠在他的胸膛，用体上位，又缓又深的抽插着。  
‘舒服…舒…快点，快点。’许钧儒突然感到一阵难耐，穴内的某一个点开始发作，祈求着顶弄，但是许钧儒知道，那里实在是太敏感了，渴望之余还隐隐有些恐惧。‘操…那里，轻点……’  
‘我知道了，钧儒饿了…’顾云泽麻利的把他翻转过来，下趴在毛绒的地毯上，‘我这就让钧儒吃的饱饱的。’  
‘啊---！’顾云泽只是轻轻碰了一下那块软肉许钧儒就再也支撑不住侧翻瘫倒在地。  
‘宝宝…去床上。’顾云泽把许钧儒抱到床上随后自己也欺身而上，不停地抽插着，九浅一深的操着那个点。  
‘云泽，云泽不行了…不行了。’许钧儒开始求饶。  
‘等等…在等等。’顾云泽亲了亲他的脸颊，不理会他的求饶，反而越来越快。  
‘顾云泽！’许钧儒一声惊叫，双手把身下的 床单抓成花，后穴剧烈的收缩起来，溢出大股大股的淫水。  
‘嗯……啊。’顾云泽也快速的抽插两下后抵着许钧儒的敏感点低吼着射进去。  
两人脱力的躺在床上，喘息着。顾云泽看着昏昏欲睡却坚持着不愿把眼睛闭上的许钧儒，把它搂进怀里，这才发现被自己喂养出来的那一层软肉已经被薄薄的一层肌肉给替代，顾云泽揉着他的软发，流连于他的耳根，‘为什么都这样了都不叫我？’  
‘嗯…嗯。’许钧儒听到顾云泽的声音往他怀里又挤了挤，‘怕…因为怕啊……’  
顾云泽本没想到许钧儒会回答，既然他回了，顾云泽又好奇的问下去，‘怕什么啊？怕我吗？’  
‘嗯……’许钧儒在顾云泽怀里浅浅的摇了摇头，软毛蹭的顾云泽下巴发痒，‘怕…又丢了你。’  
‘外面很危险的…我要对你负责的。’  
顾云泽看着许钧儒半掩的眼睛慢慢合上，呼吸逐渐沉重平稳，才敢把含着的泪水落下，‘现在是你要对我负责了吼。’  
‘傻子……’


	14. 非法实验34

尾声34  
一切都太过安逸，导致第二天许钧儒发现自己躺在顾云泽怀里都觉得是一场梦。他坐起身，没有惊讶与娇羞，反倒是心安，他看着身边还在睡梦中的顾云泽，感受到自己的发情期已经度过了，身体也在一晚上恢复了力气，便准备下床清理。  
‘喂……’一声呢喃从自己身后传来，随后自己的手腕被抓住了，‘你要丢下我了吗？’  
‘嗯？’许钧儒转过身，看向身后睡眼惺忪的顾云泽，完全摸不着头脑。  
‘你忘了吗…’顾云泽坐起身从背后抱住许钧儒，‘你说你要对我负责的。’  
‘云泽，昨晚…我是不是说了很多奇怪的话。’许钧儒努力的想回想起昨晚的事情，但是都昏昏沉沉，迷迷糊糊，什么都想不起来，‘我什么都记不起来了。’  
‘也就还好吧……’顾云泽有些心虚，对昨晚自己把他灌醉的事情闭口不谈，‘你就说你要对我负责。’  
‘说吧，你要对我怎么负责。’顾云泽在许钧儒接话之前质问他，‘说，还要把我在这里关多久？’  
‘假身份已经在做，大众对你去世的热度也在逐渐减少，协会也在放出一下物料分散热度。保守估计，还需要两个月……唔！’许钧儒正一板一眼的说着，正准备给他来个大波分析，却在说了一半就被以吻封缄。  
‘都听你的……都听你的。’

实验基地废墟  
‘苏以寒…醒一醒，苏以寒！’何洛笙一项一项的调试着仪器，‘没错，没错，都没错！为什么……’  
距离把苏以寒救出来已经过了18个小时，马不停蹄的超实验基地的废墟赶，想找到一台还能工作的仪器已经是极为不容易，还有研究如何操作，着简直就是不可能完成的工作。为苏以寒偷得的24小时生命就快结束，  
最后的20分钟…十分钟…五分钟…60秒…30秒…  
何洛笙已经做了他一切能做的，可是苏以寒还是没有一点反应，他躺在透明的玻璃罩里，身上插着数根管子，各种液体源源不断的流进他的身体里。他想一个消亡的天使，安详迎接死亡。  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1……  
0  
何洛笙瘫倒在地，绝望的尖叫哭泣，他失败了，彻底的失败了。全身的力气在那一刻全部散尽，这才发现自己是那么的累，疲惫把自己吞噬，无法再去想其他的事情，无法再去挪动一根手指，何洛笙靠在装着苏以寒的仪器前，昏了过去。  
“时间：凌晨3:57，温度：4度 25号机器融合完毕。融合成功，融合度：100%”  
“哧……”  
凌晨，冰冷机械的女声滑坡实验基地的静谧。随后盖子自动打开，一个银发男子从里面做起，他似乎有点惊讶，以不敢相信的眼神看着自己的手，他望向四周，确定了这是他熟悉的地方。是谁把他带到这的？他看环顾地面，在机器旁发现了一个人，一个熟悉到不能从身体里剥削的人。他笑了，笑的灿烂。  
他拔掉身上插着的管子轻盈的从高台上跳下，像一根羽毛般无声的落到地面，看着昏睡的人。  
‘何洛笙。’他唤到，‘何洛笙醒醒。’  
‘嗯…’何洛笙睁开眼睛，惺忪间看到模糊的泛着柔光的脚腕，‘谁？’  
何洛笙警觉的睁大双眼，往上看去。一根银发男子站在他身前，身体上布满一层细腻的白色绒毛，在微弱的的月光下反射出微光，包裹在他全身，男子的头上长出一对雪白的耳朵，上面惨杂着几块黑色的豹纹，细长匀称的尾巴从尾骨处探出，慵懒的摇晃包裹住小腿，而那双眼睛，深蓝如湖泊，闪耀着光晕，机敏又温柔。  
是只雪豹啊……  
何洛笙站了起来，扶住身后的机器，‘苏以寒……’  
‘一定是幻觉，对！是梦，一定是梦……’何洛笙喃喃自语的声线不住的颤抖，他不敢相信，不敢相信眼前的人是本应该死亡的苏以寒。  
‘是我…真的。’苏以寒牵起何洛笙的手，放到自己的脸颊上，‘你看，温的。’  
‘苏以寒…’何洛笙扑进苏以寒怀里，哭出激动的泪水，‘我们还清了……两次，你救我两次…我救你两次。’  
‘对，’苏以寒把头陷进他的颈窝，嗅着他的味道，‘你两次，我两次。’  
‘那现在…何洛笙，不。’苏以寒牵着他的手慢慢地跪下，‘现在我是不是应该叫你主人？’  
‘那…主人，愿不愿意接收我这只走丢的猫咪呢？’  
仿佛时间回到故事开始，只是物是人非……  
（全文完）2019/10/24 23:19


End file.
